Soft Kiss
by Arigazi
Summary: COMPLETERyo x Seiji Ryo gets away after the war to clear his mind. He meets angels who accept him into their coven, but something inside him yearns to be with his comrades again... mainly a certain blonde. SEQUEL'S UP! Snowy Days!
1. Meeting The Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own our favorite Warriors, I just like to screw with the original plot line.  
  
Plot: This takes place after the last battle. Everything's explained in the story.  
  
Warning: There will be slash/yaoi (whatever you want to call it) male/male relationships. If it's not your preference then run the other way, cause there are only a few straight relationships in here and they're in the Part II.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Ryo and Zoë walked in the forest, ready to visit Ryo's friends who lived in a huge mansion at the top of this hill. Ryo hadn't used his power as a Ronin or even seen his friends for over two years. He had let his fine raven black hair grow out to his buttocks, and had adapted a totally new way of dress.  
  
He now wore a velvet cloth that covered the top half of his chest and his arms with a skin tight cloth under that, like a tank top. Most of his chest could be seen, his hair was now a river of black, bound only by many layers of string, in a pony tail that shined beautifully. In the golden rays of the sun, silver could be seen illuminating a few strands of his long locks of black. His tiger blue eyes shined most of all. At the moment he wore baggy pants and boots.  
  
Ryo only half worried about what his friends would think because if they didn't like him anymore it wouldn't crush him like it would have two years ago. Now he was stronger, and more independent than ever. Any anxiety he had of this reunion was wiped away as the soft kisses of the wind on his cheeks and skin soothed him, reassuringly.  
  
At his side was Zoë. She loved Ryo because of his kindness and brave heart; he was very beautiful in her eyes. They had met some time ago before Ryo had left his friends, so his friends knew about Zoë, but didn't seem to approve of her.  
  
Zoë wore a black velvet cloth tank top that covered her breasts and hooked around to tie behind her back under her shoulder blades. Her smooth flawless skin, like Ryo's glowed a mellow color in the sun. At the moment she also wore black pants, but her pants were tight, they ran into her black lace up boots. Zoë's eyes were a beautiful light baby blue color with a rim of black around the outside of her eyes. Zoë entranced many men with her eyes, but she didn't need to entrance Ryo, he liked her for the unselfish and graceful person she was.  
  
They walked up to the house smiling. The sharp green blades of grass they sauntered on didn't even leave marks to prove they had walked there. Not a sound emanated from the long uncut grass to announce their arrival, they glided so softly over the yard. It was as if the wind caressed the ground they walked over. As Zoë walked new blades of grass sprouted from the ground and flowers bloomed. In Ryo's wake, no flower's bloomed, but he did walk as light as Zoë.  
  
They reached the house, but didn't even have to knock on the door before it was opened.  
  
A tall lanky fellow glared at them, his blue eyes blazing while he squinted from the bright shine the sun gave. It seemed that it wasn't the sun that shown so brightly though.  
  
It was a beautiful autumn day and the sun was just setting. At first he was happy to see Ryo, but then he looked over them peculiarly. The man standing before them looked at their outfits oddly then looked toward the driveway. For a vehicle, Ryo guessed. He didn't greet them, but just stared. Another voice could be heard from inside, a soft velvety and slightly alarmed voice.  
  
"Is that him?" Ryo knew all of these people, but Zoë hadn't bothered to get to know them since they hated her with a passion from the start. The man before them with the short, spiky, dark blue hair, was Rowen. He liked the stars and his hair seemed just as dark as the night itself, but Zoë liked Ryo's black hair more. Rowen couldn't stop staring at Ryo, looking him over oddly, but also entranced.  
  
A blonde fellow with short hair came running up to the door with a frown on his face. Zoë thought that the frown didn't suit him after a once over. He was also quite tall, it didn't bother her, in any case.  
  
"Ryo?" His mouth dropped open and he raised his blonde brow. Ryo smiled, pretending to cough.  
  
"Did you get the message I was coming for a visit?" He wondered. This blonde tall man, Seiji, nodded after a moment of gawking at Ryo and Zoë. He seemed rather fixated on their outfits, while he was rather distinguished in his slacks and illustrious shirt.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Come in." Seiji moved out of the way and gestured for them to enter.  
  
Ryo let Zoë in before himself and she forced a smile walking into the clean house. It reeked of beer –covered up by aerosol- to her sensitive nose. She assumed they had cleaned it beforehand, but she knew that it was only for the occasion of Ryo's return that they had done this. Ryo walked in after Zoë with only a glance to the two next to the door. His feet didn't make impressions in the carpet at all, like the grass. He walked straight ahead, knowing he was headed to the living room.  
  
The house hadn't changed really at all since he had last been there. The walls were still a dim cream color, the place just looked more lived in, and –he was surprised to find- clean.  
  
Zoë had stayed in the doorway to the living room, awaiting Ryo's entry, and not wanting to get on Ryo's friends bad side. She wanted him to have a lovely time visiting his friends.  
  
The living room was a relaxing cream color with one couch, a love seat, and three extra arm chairs. A fireplace was on one side of the room, the TV was situated on the opposite against the wall.  
  
In the living room their were five other people in chairs and one large tiger, which was already very alert to Zoë, but as soon as Ryo entered the room the tiger lunged from his place near the fire, toward them. Ryo's reflexes were swifter than the tigers and he dodged the beast, smiling, as it came toward him again. He gracefully turned to the tiger and pet his head respectfully.  
  
"Hey, White Blaze." Ryo turned back to the other people in the room while White blaze rubbed against his leg and licked Zoë's hand simultaneously.  
  
Zoë walked over to a nearby round coffee table, in the back of the room –near the fireplace- and sat on it gracefully without making one protest from the floor. Ryo went over to stand near her as Rowen and Seiji walked back into the room and leaned on the walls staring at the two new arrivals like everyone else.  
  
"Ryo?" A young man with auburn hair stood up from a large couch on the left side of the room and smiled opening his arm as he walked over to Ryo. He hugged his friend, tears rising in his eyes, but he banished them, and Ryo smiled hugging him back, tenderly.  
  
"It's been a while, Sye." Ryo whispered into his friends ear. Sye pulled away looking up into Ryo's eyes. Ryo was taller than him by a few good inches and much more muscular than before. His abdomen caught Sye's attention when he had hugged his life long friend.  
  
"Too long." Sye whispered back smiling, he was reluctant to let go of Ryo, but he did and took a few steps back. "What's with the outfit?" He questioned, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence the new wardrobe was causing. Six pairs of ears perked up to hear the answer to this one. Ryo glared at Zoë, momentarily thinking about how he should answer this. He chose his words carefully and answered the question:  
  
"You remember Zoë of course." Ryo gestured to his companion on the table who looked around the room and nodded. She looked back at Ryo wondering how he would word the answer as well. "I had gone to join her on a quest of adventure when I left. Things were just too quiet around here I suppose. We went to a lot of desolate regions of the world and met many clans and races of all sorts. It's kind of just an adaptation of each of their apparel. I haven't really been in many cities at all so it didn't matter how I dressed. In short, this was just most comfortable."  
  
Ryo glanced at everyone around the room as they accepted the answer, then to Zoë who thought about it and nodded agreeing that it was stretching the truth, but still the truth. She smiled at his analogy and scratched behind White Blaze's ears after he had stopped licking her hand.  
  
White Blaze had always been fond of Zoë, though Ryo's friends weren't. He understood her odd behavior more than even Ryo did sometimes. Another friend of Ryo's stood. {Mostly they all wore casual clothes, though more new than old.} He had green hair and small eyes, his name was Sekmet. Zoë glared at him, a shot of distrust suddenly running through her veins.  
  
"Ryo, it is good to see you after these last two years." He smiled, but Zoë still didn't like him. Ryo walked closer to Zoë and touched her knee. Her short blonde hair had been flaring in her sudden anger. She glanced at him and looked at her lap calming down.  
  
Ryo waited for Zoë to be alright before looking up to his friend Sekmet.  
  
"Yes, it is very good to see you all. What have you been up to whilst I was absent?" Sekmet glared at Sye who shrugged and they both sighed.  
  
Zoë looked around to all of them then up at Ryo.  
  
"I should leave you alone to speak with your comrades." Zoë sighed and stood up, bowing her head ever so slightly to Ryo before leaving. Ryo watched her walk out the door and White Blaze ran after her, excited to play with Zoë.  
  
"Is there something you would all like to ask me? It seems like you have something to say that troubles you about my presence." They all seemed to sigh in distress, but Ryo looked at Sye for an answer.  
  
"It's just, you seem different." Sye spouted off quickly, almost in defense, then he thought for a moment. Ryo was letting him speak, he had never really done that before. "You talk different and you dress weird, and you even look like you've been through a huge maturing process, but it also seems pretty obvious you're hiding something. What have you really been doing the last two years of your life? In detail." Sye tried not to look into Ryo's eyes until he was done, but Ryo's eyes weren't angry.  
  
He seemed very gentle if anything else. His eyes were so calming and tender. Sye wanted to melt to the floor, he felt so much lower on the food chain than Ryo, like he didn't deserve to be in Ryo's presence almost.  
  
Ryo closed his eyes and sat on the table Zoë had sat on. Considering his weight and height the table should have tipped over, but it stayed put, not even groaning in protest. This shocked those who noticed.  
  
"That, my friend, is an extremely long story, if you wish it to be in detail. Where should I start?" Ryo stared at all of their beautiful lean faces before starting. "The day I left here I was very bored and I had a lot of contained energy to rid myself of. I had met Zoë only a few days before, but I knew I would learn a lot from her. She had so much knowledge about everything. She was and is beautiful, smart, strong, and she knew so much about the universe that seemed so simple and plain. It was like it was in front of my face all this time, but I hadn't ever noticed it until she put it into words, and what beautiful words, flowing off her lips in the most cunning and quick of analogies. I loved her speech. It was as if she were a noble, lofty person of royalty, so I adapted her speech pattern.  
  
"I was mesmerized by her words and stories of adventure and power. I wanted to go on adventures with her and when I shared my interests with Zoë she decided to take me on her next journey. I was thrilled, but also afraid about how you would all take it. She convinced me to be strong and to be independent and it was one of the most important things she had ever taught me.  
  
"Ever since becoming a Ronin I've learned to believe in the impossible, but Zoë just showed me all these things that I would have never guessed existed. She told me of dragons she had vanquished and warriors she had fought. I almost laughed in her face, but she merely smiled and nodded with unlimited patients. After that she showed me proof that things like dragons, gargoyles, and angels existed. I laughed no more. I met a dragon that she had befriended a while back after saving his life. It all boggled my mind, but I loved it." Ryo closed his eyes sighing happily.  
  
"Angels? Ryo you don't honestly believe in angels do you?" Rowen questioned raising his brow. Ryo smiled patiently, he had been waiting for the denial.  
  
"I had said that same thing to her once she brought up the subject, but I was soon a believer." Ryo smiled remembering past explorations he had gone on with angels. He remembered his first flight on another angels back. He started to drift off into his own world, but he brought himself back and smiled embarrassed slightly. "Sorry. Please understand, I can not prove that all of these creatures exist to you and I know you probably don't believe me so if you want me to stop I will. It doesn't matter to me whether you all believe, but you wanted to know what I was keeping from you, this is basically it."  
  
"Let me get this straight." Another man stood up from the couch. He seemed a heavy set man with grayish blue hair. "You want us to believe you've been hanging around angels all this time. Dueling with dragons have you?" This man laughed.  
  
Still full of patients for the ignorance his friends had, he smiled still and continued.  
  
"Yes, actually I have." He whispered and his eyes fell on this man, Kento, who shrank back totally out of line. Kento sat back onto the couch and waited for the story to finish. "I traveled with Zoë's coven of friends. We've wandered to vast places of rich earth that grows the strongest and most beautiful of foliage I have ever laid eyes on. We lived in the grandest form of a tree house you'll ever see. This palazzo of trees and the most beautiful and extravagant nymphs that ever lived. I was spoiled for the longest time and taught of the great battles of the past that mortals don't know about or understand. It explained so much. Zoë told me about how some bad nymphs that could turn invisible and made their home near civilizations to either terrorize those people or convince them that they were gods and rule over them. Some of it is really funny." Ryo crossed his legs seeing the image of one of the little pests that he had helped Zoë catch. It had scared his leg deeply, but Ryo had been proud of the wound, he would never have a funnier story to tell them.  
  
Opening his eyes he saw several disbelievers, but most the expression that made him know they didn't believe him. They thought he was mad and perhaps he was, he laughed. With all of the things he had seen, he had even thought that he himself had gone mad at times. He wasn't about to stick around for this though.  
  
"You don't believe me?" He questioned resting his hands on the table ready to push off. After a minute of quiet Ryo sighed, he started to say something, but stopped and leapt five feet away from the table and took wide steps to the door.  
  
"Hey, where you going!?"  
  
"Kento, you probably wont ever understand the wonderful things that have happened to me. I only wanted to see you all again. I've changed quite a bit over last two years and so have you all. I've seen you all and you've seen me, we've associated, I call that a visit. I'm leaving." Ryo opened the door and closed it behind himself. There was only a moments' hesitation before they all started to run for the door and they all burst out of it.  
  
Ryo was walking toward Zoë who leaned against a tree adjacent from the garage. White Blaze was snuggled up to her feet, but he jumped up when he saw Ryo. Ryo's friends came running out of the house. They had all missed Ryo and were not about to let him just leave. He had been their leader and when he had left, a part of them had left with him.  
  
"Aren't you going to stay longer?" Zoë questioned loud enough for Ryo's friends to hear her. She glanced at the crowd, behind him, then focused on Ryo.  
  
He shook his head and Zoë shrugged.  
  
"Not much of a visit. Was it even worth the time?" She questioned and he shook his head. Ryo pet White Blaze's head then gestured to the road, for them to leave.  
  
"Don't leave!" Rowen yelled out just as they caught up to him. "Ryo, its nothing personally against you because we don't believe in little fairies and angels, is it?" Ryo sighed and nodded to Zoë. He closed his eyes and bent over slightly. Pushing with all his might, his back stretched making two humps, then suddenly the humps opened his skin to reveal two glossy white wings.  
  
He stretched his body and wings together as one with a sigh of relief.  
  
"It is personal." Ryo sighed as they all gawked, their mouths open.  
  
"Ryo! You have wings!" Sye gasped, stating the obvious.  
  
"Yes." Zoë answered taking a step forward, she put her hand on Ryo's hip and glared at his friends. They all felt very small compared to their friend. He looked like such a fragile beauty now, but it was like he were royalty and they were peasants that could never measure up to him. "Ryo saved the life of an angel and was granted the ability to fly and become a part of our clan. So it was fairly accurate when he said that he had acquired the new form of dress from other clans."  
  
"Wait." Kento gasped turning to her. "You... you're a... just like..." Kento stuttered. Zoë nodded putting her arms in front of her. She tilted her head back gracefully and her wings appeared much the same way as Ryo only more easily.  
  
Seiji now saw more of a reason for their clothes looking like they did. The clothes were made especially so their wings would be brought forth without tearing any cloth and without making it any harder on the angel.  
  
White Blaze looked like he was bowing his head slightly to Zoë who bowed back.  
  
"We should probably check in with Orion before it gets too dark. It will take us a while to return to him." Zoë whispered getting closer to Ryo who nodded.  
  
"We have to go for now, but I will return again tomorrow, that is if you still want me here?" Ryo raised an eyebrow and looked at his seven friends who all nodded furiously.  
  
With a good-bye to White blaze, Zoë leapt off the ground and started flying away. She turned back to Ryo after soaring fifty feet up or so as if she were a bird, so graceful.  
  
Ryo waved good-bye to his friends then pushed off the ground as well and flew up to Zoë who kissed his forehead and they took off.  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" Sye whispered devastated. 


	2. We Need to Talk

Disclaimers: Same as before. Ditto with warnings and all.  
  
A/N (This is A/U most definitely, cause I... I like my own ideas, but they're characters. *shrugs* My OC's! So no stealing them!)  
  
CHAPTER 2 We Need to Talk  
  
Early the next morning everyone was up and they all silently ate breakfast together. The first one to speak was another visitor. He barged into the house smiling.  
  
"Hello! Anyone home!?" It was a stupid question, he knew, but still he said it every time he entered unless someone answered the door. With seven people living in the mansion, someone was most likely always home.  
  
"Here." Kento squeaked, his voice unused since last night. The new stranger was Yuli. He had been about fifteen when Ryo had left, now he was seventeen and something for all the girls to chase after. His hair was shoulder length and brown. He wore his dark brown hair with several braids dangling around his head, like his favorite elf from the Lord of the Rings movie.  
  
"Did Ryo get here yet?" He wondered smiling and looked around to all of their different expressions. "What died in here?" Yuli questioned looking at all their long faces.  
  
"Ryo came home last night and... spoke to us and left." Seiji answered.  
  
"Left for good?" Yuli asked disappointed he had missed his mentor.  
  
"No, he promised to come back again today." Cale, a long, dark blue haired man with small blue eyes stood up throwing a gum wrapper in the garbage and left the kitchen. He was soon followed by the last unknown friend, Dais. Dais had shoulder length whitish hair. He used to where a patch over his eye, but got rid of the thing after the fighting had ceased. Now, they realized it had only been a decoration to seem more manly perhaps, but all thought he looked immensely better without the covering.  
  
"What happened yesterday? Why do you all look so worried?" Yuli ran after Cale, assuming he was the only one that would say anything to him.  
  
"Ryo started talking about his adventure with that Zoë woman and we didn't believe half the things he said so he decided it was pointless to talk to us. He walked outside and grew wings. The girl he was with, Zoë, she did the same and after saying they would come back, they both flew off." Cale stated simply dropping onto the couch. Yuli seemed awed, but he didn't think that Cale would lie to him.  
  
The doorbell suddenly rang and everyone froze.  
  
Yuli dashed to the door and opened it bravely. Ryo and the blonde girl Cale was talking about, stood there in front of him.  
  
She must be Zoë. Ryo looked pretty hard to recognize too. His hair was much longer and more beautiful, like his body.  
  
Yuli was caught off guard. He had everything to say, but no way to express it all. All Ryo's friends peaked out from the kitchen and smiled this time.  
  
Ryo and Zoë had gone shopping the night before and picked out some more normal clothes. Ryo wore tight leather pants and a black baggy T-shirt. Zoë wore tight hip hugger, blue jeans, and a nice blue tank top. Zoë didn't smile. She only wore the constricting clothes because Ryo didn't want to freak out his friends again. They both looked at each other and sighed. Ryo squeezed Zoë's hand thanking her and Zoë glared at him dangerously. He smiled up at Yuli.  
  
"It's been a while." He waited for a response, but Yuli couldn't stop smiling. Zoë raised an eyebrow snottily.  
  
"This must be the one you call, Yuli." She smirked. Rowen put his hand on Yuli's shoulder and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, the boy snapped out of it immediately.  
  
"Come in!" Rowen insisted smiling. They both walked back into the living room again only this time they sat on an empty couch. Everyone flocked to the living room and seemed more relieved that Ryo wore normal clothes. After everything got quiet Zoë leaned to Ryo's ear and whispered something to him hastily. He doubled over, trying to contain his laughter. If he had had drink in his mouth, Yuli was sure it would have come out his nose.  
  
Ryo nodded and kissed her forehead.  
  
"How do you people do it?" She whispered and crossed her legs and arms grumpily.  
  
"Belts." He answered.  
  
A/N (Zoë had asked Ryo if girls actually wore these clothes everyday.)  
  
"So how have you been, Yuli? School treating you well?" Ryo questioned. Yuli was still about seventeen and would graduate soon, but Ryo and most of their friends were about the age of twenty-two.  
  
"School stinks. Girls are hanging all over me, constantly. I can't wait till I graduate." Yuli laughed.  
  
"You're not into girls, are you?" Ryo laughed at the thought.  
  
"No, they're a pain. I'm single and thank god for it. What about you, Ryo? You do anything interesting lately... get married perhaps?" Everyone's eyes were on Ryo, almost afraid of the thought, but Yuli had tried to make it seem sarcastic, not serious. Zoë glanced at Ryo momentarily.  
  
"No. Marriage isn't my thing." He paused, pushing the idea away from his mind. "Well, I know that I've been having a lot of adventure lately, what about you guys? No evil monsters trying to take over the world, I hope?"  
  
Zoë almost laughed out loud, but contained it. She knew that Ryo had destroyed the evil Talpa, but no creature had surfaced since then, at least not yet and if it did then the angels would be one of the first to know about it. They knew about the master Talpa before even the animals knew of him.  
  
"Nothing of interest really. It seems the Ronins won't be needed for a long time." Seiji said looking into Ryo's eyes for a hidden meaning to the question. "Ryo, I've been... we've all been thinking about yesterday a lot and we do believe you. Just understand its a lot to cope with. We've just seen you after nearly two years and we now find out you're some kind of angel." Yuli listened very intent on finding out what was going on.  
  
"Actually, he's technically not." Zoë retorted entering the conversation and Ryo looked at her calmly.  
  
"But, yesterday...?" Sye gasped shocked.  
  
"Yes, he has wings, but he will never be an angel. There is no power alive on this Earth that can do that for him. I am a true angel because I was born like this, but Ryo was only given the gift of flying. That in no way means he has the powers to be called, an angel." Zoë crossed her arms and legs, then leaned on Ryo's shoulder.  
  
"Ryo. Something has been bothering us ever since we got your message." Ryo turned to Cale inquisitively. "Are you here to stay?" Ryo hadn't thought about the idea. He turned to Zoë who kept her eyes closed. He wanted to ask her opinion, but as usual she knew what he was thinking. She touched her hand to his leg with her eyes closed.  
  
"You know how I feel." She whispered and crossed her arms again.  
  
"I might. I don't know." Ryo answered and looked toward the floor.  
  
"Are your wings permanent?" Dais questioned and Ryo looked down to Zoë again.  
  
"That depends." Zoë started.  
  
"On what?" Yuli questioned.  
  
"On whether he stays with you all or not. If he so chooses he can be normal again without the capability to fly, or he can stay with us and continue to have the ability."  
  
Ryo sighed.  
  
"Once again, I'm not sure." Ryo restated. Zoë got up slowly using Ryo for a push off.  
  
"Well, I have work to do. Are you staying?" Zoë looked down to Ryo as White Blaze came rushing up to Zoë licking her hand again. She pet him while Ryo thought for a minute.  
  
"Yes, I'll take my patrol later." He stood up. "When would it be good for me to return?"  
  
Zoë looked around to his friends and smiled. She snapped her fingers, changing her apparel in a split second back to her comfortable angelic velvet, that suited her better.  
  
"I'll take your watch. You stay here and be with your friends." She walked off and Ryo smiled. White Blaze ran after her and they left together.  
  
"You didn't even thank her." Yuli pointed out.  
  
"She knows I appreciate it. She's trying not to influence my decision in any direction other than what I might want. Zoë's really a very nice person. Truly she seems to be my guardian angel." Ryo sighed sitting back down and closing his eyes. Seiji sat next to Ryo on the small couch.  
  
"You've changed a lot since we've seen you last." Seiji whispered running his fingers through Ryo's baby soft hair. It glided right through his fingers and Seiji smiled. Ryo smiled watching Seiji play with his silken hair without moving or making any gesture for Seiji to stop.  
  
"Do you like it?" Ryo wondered looking around to them all after a while.  
  
"Your hair is beautiful." Seiji whispered.  
  
"I like it better long." Sye smiled.  
  
"It makes you look cool." Kento put his thumb up.  
  
"You look different." Cale raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A good kind of different though, and stronger too." Rowen laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you must have been working out like crazy the last two years." Sekmet smirked.  
  
"You look really good." Yuli sighed wishing he looked like Ryo. Though everyone else seemed to get older, Ryo's features looked just as young as before, including his sun kissed honey colored skin. He was still very tan and handsome. The fine laugh lines that started to touch the others faces could not even be traced on his.  
  
It had started to rain earlier and looked like it was going to be rainy all day so Rowen and Sekmet went out for movies. Sye was, of course, standing out in the rain and all the smart people stayed on the covered part of the back porch, watching him dance around like a freak. He was laughing happily, his entire body drenched. It started to thunder and Seiji smiled. Thunder and lightning were the only aspects he liked about storms.  
  
Ryo couldn't stand Sye having all the fun, he pulled off his shirt and went to join his friend. Ryo didn't prefer the rain, but it just looked like so much fun. Even in autumn Ryo liked to be a total idiot, everyone else had decided to be smart and stay dry. He realized jumping around like an idiot that he liked being home and he had really yearned for his comrades more than he had thought.  
  
After an hour or so in the rain they finally came inside and dried off in the living room near the fire which Ryo enjoyed getting very close too. Sye grabbed a lot of blankets after he was dry and helped dry Ryo, who hadn't even cared to bother.  
  
Ryo took out the cloth band in his hair and used a tower to dry out all the water. Everything about Ryo smelled wonderfully sweet because of the rain. His hair smelled like lilacs and his skin smelled like pine. It made a nice aroma for the air. Sye's touches to his back and stomach lingered longer than they should have, but he tried not to think of it. Ryo wasn't about to let anything his friends did bother him. His smooth chest glistened with a few remaining drops of dew sliding down. Sye gently dried Ryo up with the soft towel, then kissed his hair, taking in the smell of it.  
  
"I thought you hated the rain." Sye smiled throwing a dry towel over Ryo's head. Ryo smiled.  
  
"I only hated the rain because I had caught a death of ammonia when I was younger. I almost died and ever since getting my power as a Ronin my hate for water just continued to grow, but I've been out in rain so much more in the past two years and nothing bad has happened so I grew to like it." Ryo reached into the fire and pulled out an ember burning bright red. He rolled it around in his hand and rubbed it on his skin. After he was done playing with it and freaking everyone out he threw it back in the fire.  
  
Ryo's hair was even more beautiful when it was down. He tossed it behind himself and ran his hand through his hair, not bothered by the stray strands in his face. He pulled his hair into another pony tail and sighed happily. He felt like a wet rat.  
  
"I'll get you some dry clothes." Cale ran up to his and Seiji's room and got some sweat pants and a tight top, then ran down the stairs. Ryo changed into the clothes quickly. No sooner had he finished than Rowen and Sekmet came in the door.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Rowen shouted out upon entering the house. Sekmet shut the door behind them, taking off his shoes like Rowen and shaking his damp hair out.  
  
"You're always hungry." Cale complained walking up to Rowen and taking the bag of movies from him.  
  
"What should we eat?" Sye wondered, standing up from the fire. Ryo reached his arm into the blaze to warm his numb fingers. The inferno grew larger sizzling the drops of dew falling into it.  
  
"Ryo." Dais nudged Ryo and pulled his arms gently from the fire. Ryo figured his fingers felt warm enough and he stood with Dais. Dais took Ryo into the kitchen holding his warm hands with care.  
  
"What's up?" Ryo questioned the four people sitting in there.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" Sye asked, his eyes glazed from the bright light shining from above.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Ryo announced calmly and smiled.  
  
"What would you like for dinner then?" Seiji asked walking in. "We'll have whatever you want."  
  
Ryo shook his head.  
  
"Go ahead and eat whatever you want, but I had a big meal earlier." Ryo agilely jumped onto the counter without a sound.  
  
"What'd you have?" Kento questioned sitting in a large chair next to the table.  
  
"You don't want to know." Ryo sighed, blushing slightly. He had eaten dragon meat, which tasted strangely like beef, with wine of the best years, and a variety of greens in all sorts with spices and soup. Ryo assumed his friends would lose their stomachs hearing this. Especially, knowing that the spice for the soup had been dragon blood.  
  
After ordering a few large pizzas, they all sat on the couches with blankets and watched the movies: Pirates of the Caribbean, Tears of the Sun, Spiderman, 2 Fast 2 Furious, and Bruce Almighty.  
  
A/N (If you don't know about these movies, that's okay. It had absolutely nothing to do with the plot.)  
  
It was about six o'clock before they ran out of movies to watch. Ryo had been tired from the night before and he hadn't really gotten that much sleep. Staying awake was hard and he was soon asleep on the couch leaning onto Seiji who held him close. Sye, who was on the other side of Ryo, smiled at the scene. After all the movies were over they didn't know what to do.  
  
Ryo was asleep and Seiji insisted on letting him sleep peacefully. It had been dark out for a while and Seiji was quite giddy. Ryo looked just like an angel when he slept and Seiji couldn't get enough of staring at him and holding him. Ryo started to have a horrible nightmare and he wrapped his arms around Seiji's chest in his sleep for comfort. Seiji placed a soft kiss on his head while rubbing his back gently. Ryo woke up suddenly and without warning.  
  
"Hey, its okay. It was only a dream." Seiji whispered petting his hair. Ryo looked into Seiji's eyes, his own eyes flaring madly, then saddened.  
  
"A dream?" Ryo questioned and when Seiji nodded worriedly he placed his head gently back on Seiji's chest and closed his eyes.  
  
Seiji looked around to everyone as Ryo started to cry. Sye leaned forward and put his hand on Ryo's back gently.  
  
"Are you alright, Ryo?" Sye whispered. Ryo groaned and held Seiji tighter.  
  
"Ryo, say something! What's wrong?" Rowen stood over Ryo and shook his shoulder.  
  
"Give him some air!" Seiji yelled as everyone started to crowd around them. Seiji then looked down to Ryo tenderly and caressed his face. After five minutes or so Ryo loosened his grip and they all sighed with some relief as he stopped crying and fell asleep again.  
  
"What in the name of heaven and earth just happened!?" Cale spat angrily. He worried a lot for his friend though he tried not to show it.  
  
"I don't know, but he's calmed down now." Seiji sighed and wove his fingers through Ryo's glossy hair.  
  
"Maybe it had something to do with his dream?" Sekmet pointed out and leaned onto Dais who played with his hair out of pure habit. They sat on the love seat lavishly, staring at Seiji and Ryo.  
  
"I hope he's not sick or anything." Sye stared at Seiji while whispering his worries to the group. His eyes were caught on the amount of affection Seiji was pouring out into their leader. Seiji normally stayed in his own little shell, with a straight face, not seeming to care about anything and not letting anything bother him. He had stayed very quiet the last two years when Ryo was gone. Well, he had always been quiet, but the last two years he had barely said three words to anyone. If anything he spoke in one word sentences or shrugged, never seeming happy. Now he was very excited when Ryo was around, and even more careful to make sure his habits of a hermit didn't surface or push his object of affection away.  
  
Sye had noticed Seiji's fondness for Ryo before, and his silence the past two years had proved Sye right, but something worried him. What if Ryo didn't stay? What would become of Seiji? Sye loved all of his friends and worried about each of them, that's the way he is, but he was really worrying about these two now more than ever.  
  
Most of the group had always been paired up with someone. Yuli could never settle down with one girl or guy, but he had flings with them. Sekmet and Dais were hundreds of years old, they had been together for a while. Cale had eyes for Rowen though he would never admit it, so he'd stayed single since the battles with Talpa ended. Kento didn't really like having a partner, he had friends and that's all he really wanted. Rowen had had feelings for Ryo before he had left, but Sye didn't know what his emotions were now. Sye had met a few girls that liked him, but not the right one yet.  
  
Out of all of them Ryo was the only one Sye wasn't sure of. Even Rowen was easier to understand than Ryo was. He had not showed any interest in anything except adventure and having fun. He could be gentle and tender, but he mostly had a smile on his face and song in his heart. All the girls had always been hanging all over him especially at basketball games and such, but he never kissed a girl as far as Sye knew. Ryo had kissed Zoë's forehead, but didn't show enough affection toward her to prove he had actually kissed her full on the mouth.  
  
Seiji had had many girlfriends and guy friends before he had even met Ryo and the others. He was an expert at getting anyone to love him. His blonde hair and cocky attitude made him a magnet for anyone and everyone, but he pushed 'anyone' away now and just ignored 'everyone'. 


	3. There's More Angels?

Disclaimers: The same.  
  
Warnings: Don't steal my OC's. Other warnings: Same as before.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I appreciate all input.  
  
CHAPTER 3 There's More Angels?  
  
"Let's just wake him up and see if he's alright." Kento insisted loudly and Ryo woke up before anyone could disagree with him. He let go of Seiji and sat up rubbing his eyes tiredly. He looked around.  
  
"Did I fall asleep? I'm sorry. I stayed up late last night." Ryo leaned away from Seiji against the couch and Seiji sat up as well already missing Ryo's inferno hot body. They kind of looked at him oddly. "What?" He questioned and yawned deeply.  
  
"You looked like you were having a nightmare a little while ago and you woke up with a start." Sye answered and Ryo stared at him like he had three heads. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Sorry if I worried you or something. I don't remember a nightmare though. I remember something about floods and cats, but that's it. It's all a blur."  
  
Seiji tenderly touched Ryo's arm with his slender fingers, touching the warm skin as softly as possible, and Ryo snapped his head to the side to look at him.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"  
  
Ryo smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well, its getting pretty late. Maybe we should all just turn in for the night?" Rowen sighed and stood up stretching. It was almost eight o'clock now and they were all tired after ten hours of almost none stop movies. They had stopped a few times for the bathroom, food, and power outages.  
  
Everyone agreed for the sleep and stood up. Yuli said good night to them all and headed for the door, and his drive home.  
  
Ryo sat on the couch a while longer saying good night to everyone as they passed by. Leaving each of them with a touch to their face or kiss on the cheek. They all smiled at his new customs. Rowen leaned over the couch.  
  
"You can stay in my room. No one stays in there, 'cept me." Ryo nodded and yawned again. Rowen looked appalled. "Don't do that!" He snapped and Ryo shut his mouth. "It's contagious!" Ryo smiled and laughed along with Rowen who then yawned and punched Ryo. "See! Told you, it's contagious!" They both smiled and left the room. Seiji had been waiting at the top of the stairs for Ryo so he could ask him if he wanted to sleep in his room that night. When he saw Rowen tell Ryo he would meet him upstairs, he abandoned the idea.  
  
Ryo ran up the stairs, but his footsteps were so soft, Seiji didn't even hear him coming. Ryo bumped right into Seiji and they both tumbled over. He rubbed his stomach while helping Seiji up.  
  
"Sorry, dude. I didn't see you there." Seiji smiled not wanting to let the gentle, but strong hand go. They stared into each others' eyes, almost level with one another.  
  
Sye watched the two from all the way down the hall and bit his lip so hard it almost bled.  
  
"Go for it, Seiji. You only get one chance to live." Sye whispered encouragingly.  
  
Back down the hall Seiji still wasn't about to let Ryo's hand go. "Where are you sleeping tonight?" Seiji asked nervously.  
  
"Rowen's room." Ryo answered calmly, not about to say anything about Seiji's hand yet.  
  
"There's only one bed in there." Seiji tried to laugh a little.  
  
"I'll sleep on the floor." Ryo forced a smile. Seiji had run out of smart things to say.  
  
"You could sleep in my bed." Seiji smiled, scared.  
  
"Where would you sleep?" Ryo still didn't get it. He could be very naïve sometimes.  
  
Seiji couldn't take it anymore, Ryo was so close, it was such a dark hall, and –as far as Seiji knew- no one could see them. Seiji leaned forward and covered Ryo's lips with his, in a kiss of love. He shoved Ryo against the wall with a thud, not breaking the kiss. Ryo gasped, opening his mouth, and Seiji took the opportunity. He slid his tongue into Ryo's mouth briefly, before he caught a hold of his senses and pulled away completely. Looking into Ryo's eyes for only a moment, he saw pure shock, but couldn't tell what he was thinking. He quickly ran down the hall to his room, ran in, and shut it quickly, putting his weight against the door for support.  
  
Ryo got his senses back a minute later and closed his mouth. He slowly touched his hand to his lips. He could still taste Seiji and feel how desperate Seiji was.  
  
When he heard Rowen coming up the stairs he informed him that he would be sleeping on the couch and Rowen raised his eyebrow, then shook it off and nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Try as he might, Ryo couldn't fall asleep. He walked onto the back porch and sat there looking up at the stars. He couldn't clear his head of Seiji though, and how scared he looked. Ryo stood up and pulled off his shirt. Maybe flying around would clear his mind. He opened his wings and quickly took off.  
  
*****  
  
Sye had watched him take off –still marveling at Ryo's godly body with wings- then walked back upstairs to his room worriedly. He wished Ryo had talked aloud so he could have understood his feelings, but now he was in the dark and unable to comfort Seiji much at all.  
  
*****  
  
Seiji may have rushed into his room, but he had done it quietly so as not to wake Cale who looked already asleep. He sunk down to the floor and touched his lips.  
  
Ryo had tasted so sweet and heavenly. He couldn't identify the taste, but he wanted more of it. He wanted to taste every part of Ryo.  
  
After two years of traveling around desolate places Ryo had picked up a very unique smell and he imagined a very unique taste as well.  
  
Unbeknownst to Seiji, Cale was just pretending to be asleep and was actually listening to Seiji's breathing and he was ready to jump up and console his friend. He had heard Seiji and Ryo talking and then he heard a body pushed against the wall. If Ryo had done anything to Seiji he would deck him good.  
  
He sat up and Seiji looked up at him shocked that he had been awake. Cale scowled.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Seiji was glad that the room was dark. He didn't much want Cale seeing the emotions that were clearly showing all over his face and lips. He had pushed so hard on Ryo's lips that it had made his own quite sore and red.  
  
"Fine." Seiji squeaked and cleared his throat. Cale stood up as Seiji did and he walked over to Seiji who turned away. Seiji didn't want the warlord of darkness to see his expression so he scowled to hide it when Cale turned his face to him.  
  
"Did Ryo do something to you?" Seiji almost laughed, but didn't. Cale had worry for the warrior all over his face.  
  
Seiji was starting to understand just how good of a friend Cale was.  
  
"He didn't do anything." Seiji whispered looking at his bed. Cale turned his face to be level with his dark blue eyes. Their faces were mere inches apart and Seiji blushed. "He didn't do anything. I kissed him." He whispered, staring right into Cale's eyes. When Cale loosened his grip on Seiji, he jumped onto his bed and pulled the covers over himself. Cale looked at the lump in the sheets that was Seiji.  
  
"What did he do?" Cale asked calming his voice now and sitting on the side of Seiji's bed.  
  
"Nothing." Seiji whispered.  
  
"Tell me." Cale insisted.  
  
"I did tell you. He did nothing. He just kind of stood there shocked and I ran in here quickly."  
  
Cale sighed and put his hand on Seiji's leg, through the bed covers.  
  
"Do you love him?" Cale whispered not wanting it to be true, it would kill Seiji if it was, because Ryo might just leave with Zoë.  
  
"I don't know. I've always been able to have anyone I've ever wanted, but Ryo was just different from the others. He didn't ogle me at all or show any interest. From that point on I just kept liking him more and more. I would try everything to get him to notice, but he never really did." He paused smiling gently, but so Cale couldn't see. "Now that I say it aloud it sounds more like a conquest than anything else." Seiji laughed a bitter laugh to himself.  
  
Cale went to his own bed and stared at Seiji's bed until he heard slow even breaths that told him Seiji was finally asleep.  
  
In the morning everyone kind of woke up at the same time. Ryo had found his way to the couch some time in the early morning and had finally fallen asleep. Sye suggested a nice swim in the lake, considering this was an oddly hot day. About eighty degrees with a lot of wind, but still everyone went for a nice, freezing swim.  
  
Sye challenged Ryo to a tread across the lake to see who could hold their breath underwater the longest. Ryo agreed and they went off at the same time.  
  
"I'm taking all bets." Kento laughed and smiled as everyone voted against Ryo. Three minutes after the betting had stopped a head poked up out of the lake gasping for breath.  
  
"Who is it?" Yuli questioned standing perfectly dry on the bank, squinting. He had pulled up a few minutes ago.  
  
"It's Sye!" Sekmet shouted puzzled. He looked like he had made it about three quarters of the way across the lake.  
  
"Is Ryo over there!" Sye shouted looking around.  
  
"No!" They all yelled back curiously. Sye raised his eyebrow and felt something touch his leg. He screamed as it pulled him under. They all looked worried. After a minute of waiting Ryo and Sye's heads popped up right in front of them all. It startled everyone.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Sye yelled as soon as they came up. Ryo wasn't even out of breath, he just smiled.  
  
"You took so long to get that far across the lake that I just went ahead without you and on my way back I decided to have a little fun." He laughed.  
  
Everyone dropped their mouths.  
  
"What do you mean, 'on your way back'?" Sye snapped.  
  
"You couldn't have gone that far, that fast, underwater. You would have had to come up, or cheat and use your power." Sye scowled, but Ryo shook his head.  
  
"No, I didn't come up once until just now." Ryo was totally sincere.  
  
"That's impossible!" Rowen gaped.  
  
"How'd you get him back here so fast if you didn't use your power? He was most of the way across the lake." Yuli pointed out curiously. It dawned on everyone that he did do that pretty quickly.  
  
"He's gotten much stronger on his journeys!" They all looked up to see Zoë and another angel flying above them. They zoomed over to the bank and landed gently. Grass and flower's bloomed around their feet as well, like before. White Blaze came running up quickly behind Zoë and she pet his head then raised her eyebrow at the bunch.  
  
The male angel standing tall next to Zoë was wearing a very distinguishing ensemble. He looked like an Arabian. Baggy black pants, held by a cloth belt, that tied in the front and dangled to his calves. His black shirt was extremely constricting like Ryo's, showing off every muscle. A white cloth dickey was around his neck, which really brought out his sapphire blue eyes.  
  
Yuli was just gawking at the angels, but Ryo jumped out of the water and closed Yuli's mouth as he walked by him.  
  
Ryo blushed, he didn't exactly look dry enough to bow and have it not look funny. Zoë was back to wearing her angel clothes and she smiled waving her hand at Ryo. He was suddenly dry and in his angel clothes as well. Ryo nodded a 'thank you' and bowed to one knee in front of Orion who smiled a white smile. His long silver hair flared beautifully, like his gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
"Did you enjoy your visit with your friends?" This tall man asked with his strong voice. Ryo rose from bowing and smiled.  
  
"Yes, thank you. Do you need me today or may I stay a while longer?" Ryo bit his lower lip. He wanted to stay, but if he was needed then he would go. The man looked down to Zoë who pulled gently on his puffy sleeve. He smiled looking at her sassy face.  
  
"Another Wraith was sighted yesterday." The man announced and Ryo's expression turned to anger as he remembered what his friends had said about his nightmare. He scowled, clenching his fist, he glared at the ground. "I know that you sensed it, Ryo, but I can't make this any easier on you. Zoë will be able to handle this for now, if you wish to stay longer, but..." Ryo looked up suddenly into this man's eyes.  
  
"Orion?" Ryo whispered squinting his eyes against the sun. All of his friends were behind him sitting on the large rocks near the bank watching the conversation. This man, Orion, took a step toward Ryo with his eyes closed and Ryo stood, looking up slightly into Orion's face.  
  
Zoë glared at Ryo's friends and put one gloved finger to her lips. They all saw her and stayed silent.  
  
"Ryo, I need to know if you are going to stay here with your friends, or if you will come with us." Orion looked into Ryo's eyes, but Ryo was looking at the ground now, with his gloved fists clenched in frustration. He looked up finally.  
  
"I have to see this thing with the Wraiths through, but I can't give you an answer just now because I honestly don't know."  
  
Orion put his hands on Ryo's shoulders, comforting him. They both smiled.  
  
"I understand. Please, tell me when you know. It would be a shame to lose such a remarkable warrior like yourself, but if you must stay, you have my blessing." Ryo smiled happily. Knowing that Orion would still be kind to him either way, gave him a great peace of mind. He tilted his head up to Orion who leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently. Ryo smiled as Orion took his hands off of him and jumped backwards flying up. Zoë walked up to Ryo and touched his shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to look around for the Wraith. He won't take anymore people, I promise." Ryo frowned and Zoë kissed his cheek. He kissed her forehead and she rubbed his shoulder then flew after Orion and they took off.  
  
"What was that all about?" Yuli questioned as soon as they were out of hearing range. Ryo turned around to his friends and plopped onto the bank. He leaned on his arms.  
  
"Wraiths." Ryo seethed. "Evil monsters that appeared one day and started taking humans. The angels didn't pick up on them at all until they first struck. We haven't actually ever seen what they really look like because they wear cloaks. They also have some kind of device that protects them from letting us find them so we don't even know when they'll strike. A while ago Zoë and I had cornered one of them, with more angels with us. I was going to try to hog tie him from using his claws, but he grabbed a hold of me and used me as a shield." Ryo dug his fingers into his hair, messing up his bangs. "He was about to run free so I bit into his arm hard. I don't know what it was, but some kind of blood got in my mouth and I gagged. He quickly threw me in pain and I was knocked unconscious. I guess I swallowed the blood and I've been having those nightmares ever since. I don't know what they mean. Orion came to the conclusion that they were some kind of instinct the Wraiths were having. Its' blood in me was kind of like a warning, that they were about to strike on some innocent person. They're obviously transmitting the message to other Wraiths in the area though, so I'm not the only one seeing the images." Ryo growled in fury and his hair flared, his power as a Ronin charging to the surface.  
  
They were all getting closer and listening to his story with some towels around themselves. Yuli put his hand on Ryo's shoulder. Seiji came up on the other side of him and knelt down.  
  
"What will you do?"  
  
Ryo looked up to him scowling, his power was still not satisfied. His fury was growing and he couldn't control it. His temper seemed to be something that hadn't changed from before.  
  
Ryo ruffled his hair up furiously and Yuli yanked his hand away blowing on it because it now burned.  
  
"I don't know!" He shouted. "Orion thinks that the nightmares will stop when all of the Wraiths are gone." Tears suddenly stung Ryo's cheeks. Seiji gaped as the tears fell to the ground. "I hope so. They plague me every night. I can't sleep at all. I haven't been able to sleep for months now. I know that every time I shut my eyes those evil monsters will be there, taking the life of some child or the fiancée of some guy!"  
  
They all gathered around Ryo trying to comfort him, but he was boiling, making it impossible to get too close. Rowen kneeled down opposite of Seiji and touched Ryo's shoulder. He ignored the pain and Ryo just turned into his friends grasp and wept. Ryo soon cooled down and Cale carried him into the house.  
  
They all talked for an hour, understanding all the details and having questions answered. It was silent for the longest time after that. Yuli broke the uncomfortable stillness.  
  
"How did Zoë make you dry?" Yuli questioned. Ryo looked up to him, not really hearing the question, but knowing what he said. He leaned forward onto his knees and sighed.  
  
"It's just a power Zoë has. Orion taught it to her, because it comes in handy on more than one occasion, this being one of them." White Blaze licked Ryo's cheek, but Ryo remained unresponsive, closing his eyes and forcing himself not to cry again.  
  
"Ryo, know we're always here for you." Sekmet whispered in his deep tone.  
  
"We are a team. You can count on us all." Dais assured. Ryo bobbed his head once and there was silence.  
  
Ryo was winding his fingers in his hair with one hand and grasping his head in anger, with the other.  
  
Seiji just wanted to hold Ryo at that moment, but he didn't know what Ryo would think of that now. He suddenly frowned on himself in his own mind.  
  
He stood up from the couch and kneeled down in front of Ryo, who looked up, his eyes watering. Seiji held Ryo's face in his hands and they just stared at each other for the longest time.  
  
At the same moment they both leaned forward kissing each other. Ryo and Seiji both shed tears during the kiss of passion. Ryo tasted Seiji's mouth out of pure comfort and love. He had spent all of last night figuring out his feelings and he was sure that Seiji had done the same. The space around them seemed to fall on deaf ears as there was only their bodies and their mouths connecting in that moment.  
  
Seiji wanted to make Ryo lose his sadness and despair. He kissed Ryo with all his might claiming his love's mouth as his own. They pulled away and embraced one another.  
  
Sye smiled happily.  
  
He wanted to kiss them both. They finally got together. He wondered what would happen now if Ryo decided that he couldn't give up his ability to fly. It would break Seiji's heart.  
  
Yuli ogled the two Ronins as they kissed. He realized he had never seen Seiji with anyone before, nor had he seen Ryo with a girl or guy for that matter. They were perfect for one another. Yuli suddenly wished he had someone like that, but who could he find? He wondered what it felt like, to kiss someone with so much love for them. He watched hypnotized as Seiji kissed Ryo's tears away, and Ryo licked Seiji's face clean of the salty drops.  
  
Yuli almost jumped out of his chair when Rowen wrapped his arm around his waist. Yuli smiled, Rowen's warmth was reviving and freshening.  
  
There was a sudden blast to the house and everyone looked up. The floor shook as if it were an earthquake. The shelves wobbled and things could be heard breaking throughout the mansion. A second blast went to the house before the first could even settle, and everyone jumped up to get out quickly.  
  
Books flew off the shelves, glass fell off tables and cabinets. The ceiling was coming loose on them. A long wooden beam came down hard above Seiji. Just in time, Ryo pushed him out of the way, but tripped on the end table, toppling over, the beam fell on him.  
  
"Ryo!" Seiji screamed. The bookcase tipped over onto Ryo, and Kento turned around helping Seiji get the bookcase off Ryo who was barely conscious. Kento carried Ryo outside and they were the last ones out.  
  
They all looked ahead angrily at their culprit and there the monster stood. Bat like wings on his back. He was smiling under his cloak. He beady eyes glowed green for a moment, then they returned to being empty black pits of everything evil.  
  
A/N: I like how it's going so far. Hopefully you all do too. I have a nasty cliffhanger for every chapter and it will continue like this unless I get someone to review my story. At least three people. It's aggravating. You know? I'll come out with the next chapter after I get some reviewers. 


	4. Dangerous Dreams

Thanks to the WONDERFUL people who reviewed me! I appreciate it! I'm happy you like my work.  
  
Az-Strawberry Bunch-o-Nuts Michii  
  
Thanks again!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 4 Dangerous Dreams  
  
"Wraith!" Ryo rasped through the pain in his leg. The broken beam had fallen on and gashed his right leg along with the bookcase on the side of the room.  
  
Every Ronin pulled out a small crystal from their pockets, each with a different color and transformed. Ryo didn't though. Yuli stood next to White Blaze away from the fighting so as not to get hurt, but not too far away. Ryo put all his weight on his left leg and opened his wings from his body; gaining the attention of everyone.  
  
Now he flew and the Wraith jumped up getting airborne as well. It was clear that it only wanted Ryo, but the Ronins fired at it just the same.  
  
Ryo scowled at the creature, his hair flaring. His power as a Ronin was coming to the surface, even without his armor.  
  
It took great concentration for any of the Ronins to be able to harness even an inkling of their Ronin power without using their armor and weapons. The ancient weapons they used were merely tools to channel their power into an attack, but Ryo's mental power had heightened to such a great extent that he no longer needed his mystical katanas to bring forth the fire from his powerful armor. He could not control the full force of his armor without the actual armor on his person however.  
  
Ryo was getting hotter as his anger raged, but he would be a much better fighter in the sky than with his armor. It would weigh him down and his leg was already not working right. The Wraith threw off his cloak to reveal his thin muscular form. It was completely unlike anything the Ronins had ever seen before. It's waist was no bigger than the width of two hands together, yet it's shoulders and torso were gigantic with meat. It had gigantic muscles, and little next to no stomach. He had only a belt with two mechanisms on it. One blocked the angels from finding him telepathically, the other was a shield that stopped all of the Ronins' attacks.  
  
The creatures three inch long talons and claws on its feet shined with blood. Ryo glared into the black orbs on this monster's face, he assumed were eyes. He charged the thing and the Ronins assault stopped. The Wraith charged Ryo as well and Ryo used his power to create a sword of fire out of nothing to imitate his katana. When the Wraith and Ryo met at their great speeds it made a loud scream go through the winds. Ryo pushed vigorously, but neither he nor the Wraith gained any ground.  
  
A/N: {Angels didn't much use the sword technique Ryo was trying. The sword was very unstable and wouldn't work as well as their hand, iron-cast weapons.}  
  
They pushed apart and both breathed hard. Ryo started to sweat and charged the thing again. It maneuvered away from Ryo and clawed him with his talon. Ryo's stomach was bleeding, but Ryo didn't even reference to it. He pushed the pain out of his mind as his blood soaked into the cloth of his shirt and pants. The monster pulled one of its talons out of his hand and it extended three feet to become a fat sword.  
  
Oh, shit! Orion! Where are you? Ryo cried fearfully.  
  
They charged each other again and the creature pushed Ryo away and kicked him into the ground.  
  
When the Wraith charged toward the ground, Seiji took his opportunity to slice its leg. The thing received a gash a foot long. It flew farther away from Seiji with a scream of agony, but before Seiji could enjoy his victory for long the Wraith healed the wound and charged Seiji.  
  
The frightened Seiji was about to block, but Ryo tackled the monster. They rolled on the ground for a while until finally coming to a halt nearly fifty feet away. Ryo straddled the monster easily, then kicked off its chest after they stopped and Rowen hit the thing with a barrage of arrows that all hit and sunk into the creature. Rowen felt triumphant, but the thing pulled out the arrows and healed the wounds as it stood.  
  
"There's no stopping this thing!" Rowen yelled as it came after Rowen. Ryo came plummeting from above and rammed the Wraith into the ground. A crater of a hole was imbedded into the ground as a result.  
  
Ryo was kicked out of the hole they had made and thrown into the air. He was tossed to the side easily and now struggled to get up. Every hit to his body was like feeling mace the size of boulder hurled at his head. His bones strained to remain whole inside his body.  
  
The Wraith got out of the hole slowly and looked up into the sky.  
  
"Stop!" Orion screamed coming down on the Wraith full force. They clashed for a moment –sword on sword- but Orion was tossed off. He landed on the ground without a problem, his feet scraping the dirt another few feet back until he stopped and stared at the Wraith, fury boiling inside of him. The Wraith just disappeared and Orion sighed. He tossed his sword to the side and ran to be near Ryo.  
  
Seiji already held him in his arms. His armor dispersed with, only his sub- armor remaining. Seiji looked up to Orion as he approached, his eyes watering. Orion fell to his knees quickly and held Ryo's head in his hand.  
  
"Please, awaken brave warrior." Orion begged and Ryo opened his eyes to his leader's command.  
  
"Orion." He rasped and coughed up blood. All the Ronins gathered around Ryo and, Orion, who sighed with relief seeing Ryo alive.  
  
"You should not have attempted to take that monster on by yourself." Orion scolded, feeling very happy Ryo was still with them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lord. I had no time to wait for you or Zoë. It would have destroyed the house and us long before then."  
  
Orion shook his head. "You did the right thing, I just wish you had not gotten wounded so badly in the process, my brave Cherub." Orion pulled Ryo's tight shirt out of his pants and looked over the gash on his stomach. "Is this the only physical wound?" Orion questioned Ryo.  
  
"My right leg." Ryo rasped and forced his muscles to move and to sit up; a grimace covered his face. Seiji tried to hold him down, but Ryo sat up aside from his wishes. "Orion, where is Zoë?" Ryo pulled on Orion's sleeve. He turned to Ryo and touched their lips together smoothly. Ryo's eyes didn't widen in shock, and he didn't become angry or flustered in the least. He remained still as Orion connected with him.  
  
Ryo closed his eyes suddenly and Seiji gasped in shock. Ryo's stomach and leg started to glow and the gash in his stomach healed itself. Orion and Ryo's lips glowed a yellow color like Ryo's wounds. Soon after Orion pulled away from Ryo and touched their foreheads together. Ryo and Orion kept their eyes closed.  
  
"Where is she, Orion?" Ryo questioned, sternly, his voice now stronger.  
  
"The Wraith took her when we confronted another one. No sooner had I finished with the loss of my dear angel Zoë than I heard your mind call to me. I could not let that bastard take you as well." Tears streamed down Ryo's face again, but he wasn't sad. Orion caressed Ryo's face gently, brushing away the tears.  
  
"We must get her back." Ryo insisted.  
  
"We will, Cherub, but I must insist you come back with me. I will not let you leave my sights any longer." Orion stood up and Ryo nodded. He stood with Seiji's help.  
  
"What about us?" Yuli shouted from behind Orion.  
  
Orion looked to Ryo.  
  
"Please! Orion, I can not leave them alone with that thing knowing where they live!"  
  
Orion nodded reluctantly.  
  
"They must bring themselves there though." Orion insisted and Ryo nodded. Another angel came flying up to them all and landed. He bowed to one knee in front of Orion immediately.  
  
"Master, you called?" The angel answered.  
  
A/N: {Orion had called him telepathically.}  
  
"Yes, now banish your wings and guide these humans to our home in their vehicles. Do not doddle!" Orion ordered sternly. The angel stood and his wings disappeared. The Ronins ran to the two cars in the garage; the angel went with them, but Seiji waited a moment longer next to Ryo.  
  
"Will you be alright?" Seiji asked Ryo while glancing at Orion.  
  
"I will meet you there. Go." Ryo bade him away, but Seiji wouldn't go. Orion walked up to him his wings shining a glossy white in the sun's rays. He leaned forward to Seiji and gently kissed his forehead. Seiji looked at Ryo oddly, though Ryo smiled.  
  
"A kiss from an angel is a kiss of the best luck, and the strongest promise of life."  
  
Seiji leaned up to Ryo and kissed him full on the mouth.  
  
"I trust your luck more." Seiji dashed off to the garage as Ryo blushed with Orion's eyes on him.  
  
"How could anyone trust your luck more than mine?" Orion joked and Ryo snickered, then looked up to Orion seriously.  
  
"We should go."  
  
Orion nodded and let Ryo fly slightly ahead of him to make sure he was alright.  
  
*****  
  
They reached the tall square mile of trees where tree houses sat on every timber, a while later. This is where Ryo and Orion have been living for the past two weeks though no human knows about it. It was a long way back to the area and Ryo had exhausted his power long before then, so Orion made a decision as they flew.  
  
"Quickly, disperse with your wings and get on my back, Cherub. I will carry you the rest of the way." Orion ordered as they landed momentarily. Ryo leaned against a tree and shook his head.  
  
"I'm fine. I don't need any help. It was just a dizzy spell." Ryo held his head then tried to take a few steps forward and fell. Orion let Ryo fall then knelt down in front of him.  
  
"Cherub, that was an order." Orion smiled as Ryo banished his wings. Orion turned so Ryo could get on his back and he climbed on slowly. As Orion was flying Ryo stayed very quiet. The only reason he had ridden on an angels back before was because Zoë had offered and he hadn't had wings yet.  
  
"You don't have to do this." Ryo insisted whispering into Orion's ear with his eyes closed.  
  
"Yes, I do." Orion whispered back. "I'm not about to lose you, little Cherub." Ryo sighed. The nickname had been given to him by Orion when he had first given Ryo the gift to fly. He had declared that Ryo was a seraph, or heavenly spirit.  
  
*****  
  
They got there and Orion ordered Ryo to stay in bed until the morning, which seemed so far away to Ryo. An hour later, Seiji and the other Ronins arrived. Seiji asked where Ryo was immediately and Ryo finally had some company. He didn't want to rest though, he wanted to fly.  
  
Seiji walked into the room and sat gently on the feather soft bed. He leaned forward to lavish sweet kisses on Ryo, who laid on the bed next to him. Ryo put his hand between their lips and touched Seiji's mouth.  
  
"We need to talk." He whispered opening his eyes. Seiji was taken aback, but he leaned back and stared into Ryo's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Seiji asked expanding his luscious body in front of Ryo and leaning on his hand. Ryo laid on his back so he wouldn't be distracted by Seiji.  
  
"You don't like Orion do you?" Ryo questioned closing his eyes only momentarily.  
  
"I don't trust him." Seiji whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He seems to be very physical with you, and quite obviously attracted to you." Seiji grunted snottily waiting for Ryo to snap at him, but he was silent. Seiji realized Ryo was waiting for him to finish his argument. "Like when he kissed you earlier and he calls you his Cherub. What right does he have?" He couldn't really think of anything else to say.  
  
"Orion kisses every one of the angels here on the forehead when they come to see him. Like I told you, it's for good luck. Zoë and I get his blessing more than anyone else because he sends us on the most dangerous missions and he worries about us more than any other angel. That doesn't mean he wouldn't worry about another angel as much though. If a child, or guard, a sentry, or anyone one else had been having nightmares like I, he would be just as concerned about them. He calls me his cherub, yes. He believes that my coming to be with them for whatever amount of time was a blessing in its' own. And when I saved his life and he granted me the gift of flight, that's when he started calling me Cherub. It is no crime other than love of thine brethren. He considers me a brother."  
  
Seiji leaned closer to Ryo putting his hand on Ryo's chest and his other under his head.  
  
"I was probably jealous. Forgive me?" Seiji whispered tiredly.  
  
"I suppose I would have done the same exact thing, were the situation reversed." Ryo kissed Seiji's head and wrapped his arm securely around him. They laid there together, very content. Seiji fell asleep easily, but Ryo tried to stay awake. He didn't want to have another night terror. They were very brutal now and becoming worse. Sleep eventually did pull him under though and he was soon fidgeting around, scowling. Seiji awoke startled and tried to calm Ryo was soft embraces, and kisses, but nothing soothed him.  
  
Ryo started to moan loudly, as if he were a child. Seiji took Ryo's face in his hands and kissed him roughly. Ryo awoke from the dream with a start after only a minute of horrors. He wanted to cry, but instead only kissed Seiji back harder. Their tongues intertwined and fought for rule over each others' mouth. Seiji forced his own shirt off quickly and Ryo pulled his off as well as the one under that and their chests touched. Their body temperatures rose a few degrees just from the contact of soft, smooth skin.  
  
Seiji raised his body over Ryo's hovering intent on exploring all his companion had to offer.  
  
When they finally broke their kiss Seiji wasted no time in moving down to Ryo's neck and leaving sweet, wet kisses all the way down its length. He nibbled the soft skin in the nape of his neck gently and licked a trail up his neck again. Ryo moaned happily filled. His hands roamed over Seiji's perfectly formed body, skimming his flawless skin, grasping that perfect ass. Seiji smiled and licked Ryo's ear lobe teasingly. He nibbled on it, pinching the soft skin between his lips. He moved higher up near Ryo's hair and inhaled the lovely sent, nuzzling his nose deeper into the long pillow of hair, intoxicated by the scent. Seiji pulled the cloth binding his hair out and ran his hands through the velvety luscious strands.  
  
Ryo had been beautiful before, but now he was drop-dead gorgeous. Seiji couldn't get his fill of Ryo at all. Ryo took his opportunity to turn the tables on Seiji just then and kissed Seiji's torso. He licked the flawless skin while listening to Seiji gasp with pure ecstasy. Ryo found Seiji's nipple and capture it in his mouth, sucking sweetly and nibbling until the nub became a hard little pebble. He licked the skin around the nipple thoroughly before abandoning it and moving to the other side of Seiji's chest. Seiji was feeling weaker and unable to hold himself up.  
  
Ryo wrapped his arms around Seiji and flipped him onto the bed so he was on top and he immediately attacked the other nipple with a hunger. Seiji leaned his head back into the soft pillow gasping, he arched his back into Ryo's soft mouth. Ryo realized his hair was tickling Seiji's torso and stomach and it made Seiji look so vulnerable and delectable. A gentle wind blew through the room tickling Seiji even more. Ryo watched Seiji suffer from all the torment his hair was causing and the wind on his wet skin. Seiji sat up immediately to capture Ryo's mouth in his and spun Ryo back onto the bed. It quickly became a battle of who would dominate the other.  
  
Seiji tormented Ryo for the longest time, doing exactly what Ryo had done only agonizingly slow. He finally made his way down Ryo's stomach licking his belly button thoroughly and licking every muscle, every ligament, twice.  
  
The sensations running through Ryo's body excited him and made every muscle tighten against Seiji's tongue. Seiji positioned himself between Ryo's legs, but before he could even touch the edge of Ryo's pants he sat up and enveloped Seiji's mouth without warning. Seiji enjoyed the kiss beyond imagination, but wondered why Ryo delayed him. Was he afraid? Of what?  
  
They pulled away and Seiji stared into Ryo's eyes questionably. Ryo kissed Seiji's neck, sucking and licking the sensitive part under his ear. Seiji placed his arms on Ryo's shoulders. He started to talk only being interrupted when Ryo found bits of sensitive skin.  
  
"Ryo... is someth... something wrong?" Seiji finished and Ryo grunted, meaning no. "Are you sure?" Seiji questioned and took an extra breath in his chest heaving heavily. Ryo hummed in a deep tone for, yes.  
  
Seiji lifted his hand from Ryo's shoulder and let it wander over Ryo's chest, over his abdomen, and slowly he touched Ryo, then he gripped him tighter and Ryo froze. He didn't move and Seiji sighed pushing Ryo back onto the bed, flat. Seiji laid on Ryo's chest while staring into his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong? Was it your dream?" Seiji wondered folding his arms, all thought of sexual activity pushed from his mind out of worry for his lover. Ryo sighed in defeat and tried to think of a way to explain his complicated dilemma.  
  
"Sometimes I see things that will happen, or things that are happening, depending on when I sleep, but sometimes it's things that happened in the past. I once saw a woman and man kissing passionately. They were oblivious to the darkness growing around them. Two Wraiths came up behind them and tore them away from one another. They killed the woman and took the man." Ryo paused breathing heavily, but it wasn't because Seiji laid on his chest it was because he wanted to cry thinking of what he would say.  
  
"I have seen more than once a large dark room filled with countless glass containers down a long dark row. As the dream continues, beings are noticeable inside the containers, lifelessly floating there. Some Wraith walks down the row of vials. Each glass thing was filled with water with bubbles in it. As he walks he stops to look at several individual people. One is a child from –it looked like- the mid-evil ages. She couldn't have been more than twelve. It walks some more and stops near a naked man. His body is covered with more hair than normal. The Wraith grunts something that sounds like, werewolf, and keeps walking. He passes quite a few containers then comes into view of a wall. There are about twenty yards of stairs ahead, that he walks up slowly. Six cylinders cover each wall on the stairs, then a chair at the top of the stairs with a tall shadowed figure sitting there; asleep, it looks like. The cylinders on the walls went from ceiling to floor, like all the chambers. He walks forward to see them more clearly. At the bottom of each cylinder is a rock in the form of a large plaque. He walks over to the one on the far left. The plaque says:  
  
Centauri Net of Garranto  
  
"I assume it was her name. She looked beautiful. She wore some kind of ancient battle uniform I had seen on some other person on the way down the hall. There is a mark on the side of her face, but its discolored because of the water. The Wraith only glances at her and walks to the next on the opposite wall. This one wasn't a cylinder though, it was a statue. A statue of a tiger. It looked as big as White Blaze only more ferocious. Its claws were longer, like its teeth and it also wore armor over its body. The Wraith continued on up the stairs until it reached the container next to the tiger. It held a tall girl with long hair reaching her back. There was a bandana on her forehead with a lot of slack in the back a little longer than her hair. Her clothes looked something like what the angels wear now. The Wraith only glanced at the other empty cylinders. He continued up the stairs and bowed to one knee in front of the sleeping shadowy figure. I saw the creatures eyes and that's usually when the night terror ends."  
  
Ryo sighed, relieved he could finally tell someone, but he felt as if he were burdening his companion. Seiji stayed quiet throughout the story. He had no idea, Ryo suffered like this every time he slept. The room he described sounded creepy and frightening.  
  
"Why didn't you ever come home before?" Seiji asked calm, he lightly drew circles on Ryo's abdomen with his finger.  
  
"I suppose I felt as if my journey just wasn't over yet. Meeting all the people I did, I was fascinated and amazed. No way was I about to give all that up." Ryo stared at the ceiling remembering his time before the bad dreams.  
  
"You could have just organized a little mission with us." Seiji whispered, feeling left out of Ryo's life.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude or irreverent, but I was in a shell when I was around you guys. I know I seemed wild, but I really felt as if I was being controlled and sometimes it scared me." Ryo's brutal honesty hurt. He had never seemed depressed before. Seiji could have never assumed all this at all, but he knew it probably hurt Ryo to say it. He could feel Ryo's marvelous hardness against his own groin, but he assumed that taking this any further wasn't a good idea.  
  
"Why didn't you say something?" Seiji rasped trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
"I suppose I was like you. I never wanted to let anyone onto my weakness. I figured I could deal with it. Zoë saw the whole thing inside of me somehow. She really broke out the animal inside of me and I think I matured more because of it. I also cry a lot more than ever. It's usually when I talk to her that I cry. It makes me feel better to let it out." Ryo twined his leg around Seiji's, but Seiji looked sad.  
  
"I can't believe we made you so depressed and you never said anything." Seiji snapped and Ryo smirked.  
  
"Did you ever say anything?" Seiji lifted his head up, shocked at the comeback. "You've been ogling me for the longest time, but you say nothing. It was bottled up in you for so long. When I left on my journey you felt as if you'd lost your chance. When I came back you thought if you didn't say anything then I would go away forever and never return." Seiji gaped at Ryo. He had said everything on Seiji's mind and in his deepest thoughts. "You shouldn't be so shocked. I've become a lot more perceptive in my last few years. You are more readable to an open mind than you think." Ryo sat up closer to Seiji and tried to kiss him. Seiji pulled back.  
  
He put one hand on Ryo's chest holding him at bay and he withdrew to the edge of the bed.  
  
"I've tried to keep my feelings bottled up so I wouldn't get hurt. We had something great as friends, and I don't want to screw that up. Ryo, before we go any further, please tell me, are you going to stay with us or go?" Seiji was weighing himself on Ryo's answer. Ryo unexpectedly draped his arms over Seiji's shoulders and caressed his chest and torso.  
  
"I want you, Seiji. You never have to worry about that not being true, because it will always be true, whether we leave each other or not. I will never purposefully hurt you and if I do in any way, you can put me back in line. If I can not get rid of these terrors that haunt me I'm afraid I will never be able to be with you or anyone ever again, though. I can't sleep at night or any time. I only hesitate with you because I do not want to ruin the moment if I fall asleep with you and start having a nightmare. I want our first together to be the most special thing. Here is perfect, but the time isn't right. I apologize and admit it is my fault..." Seiji silenced him with a teary kiss.  
  
"We'll get rid of these terrors that haunt you and we'll be together whether you want to keep your beautiful wings or not. I'll be at your side no matter what." Seiji held Ryo as if, if he let Ryo go he would slip away forever. They twirled onto the bed completely and held each other until sleep claimed Seiji, though he fought it off desperately. Ryo dug his nails into his own shoulder, trying to keep himself awake. He held Seiji wishing they could fall asleep in each others arms without any trouble.  
  
*****  
  
Outside the door Orion stood leaning against the thick wood. He had been about to knock on the door when he heard Ryo's story, he had heard enough of Ryo's terrors. He had wondered what those marks on Ryo's arms were from. Now he knew and he ground his teeth together angrily. Orion called his mental power to him so he could connect with Ryo psychically.  
  
*****  
  
He found Ryo's mind on a large plain filled with different shades of light. Ryo floated naked on the plain in a column of gray light. This was normal to Orion. He had seen many peoples' minds.  
  
The gray area Ryo was in was his world of being awake. When he slept he could either float into the bright white area to Ryo's left, or the black area on his right. The white area in Ryo's mind was completely locked and bound so he couldn't go in there though. Orion scowled.  
  
The form of Ryo that was floating here naked was a sub form and only the embodiment of his mind. In Ryo's mental plain he was unclothed as well as was anyone on such a plain. Orion looked behind himself and saw his wings. His true form was shown here on this plain so his wings would of course be present. This form of Ryo had his eyes closed and just sort of floated in the gray area with a blue light glowing around him.  
  
To his right in the black area monsters could be seen waiting to come to claim Ryo when sleep would take his physical form. This form of Ryo would have no choice, but to be taken by the monsters of evil.  
  
Orion flew over to Ryo and, as he approached, Ryo's eyes opened and looked him over.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He questioned in a light, calm voice.  
  
"Ryo! The light glowing around you before was red, not blue. Is this the effects of the Wraith's blood?"  
  
Ryo nodded, his face expressionless.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He questioned again.  
  
"I want to help you, Cherub. Let me help you sleep with your love for one night, with no dreams at all. You can be happy at least once with him before this battle."  
  
"You fear I might die in the fight." Ryo stated totally calm and expressionless. Orion nodded unable to hide anything from Ryo here. Ryo's physical form shed one tear down his face. "You suggest we join our spirits for a single day so that I might be happy at least once with Seiji?" Ryo confirmed and Orion nodded closing his eyes. Ryo was silent for a while. "Very well." He whispered. "We will take two days until we leave to find Zoë, and the Wraiths. We will meet in your room in two hours. We will fuse and stay together for the rest of the night. Early morrow when I awake, we will switch back and take the rest of the day to regain our strength. You agree?"  
  
Orion nodded feeling as if he were intruding on Ryo's personal life.  
  
"I understand this is a great sacrifice you make here. It is very honorable of you to offer this and I appreciate it with all my being." Orion sighed. "I owe you, Orion." Ryo murmured, his eyes looking black in this world. Like his body they were probably discolored because of the Wraith's blood in his veins.  
  
Orion's form flew closer to Ryo and Ryo looked at him blankly.  
  
"You know I have affections for you." Ryo's form nodded. "I do this out of that love for you and the understanding that you love another. I do not wish to interfere with that love. I wish only to give you the happiness you deserve."  
  
Ryo leaned forward in this form and kissed Orion gently, their lips touching, then he pulled back.  
  
"Define irony: Were it not for Seiji, I would probably be with you, but were it not for Seiji, I probably never would have met you."  
  
Orion accepted this and sighed longingly. He let his mind float away from Ryo's and back to his own.  
  
A/N: OK... now don't hate me or anything. I have the whole story written out. I'm just distributing the chapters judging by how many reviews I get. So if you review, then I'll put out the next chapter. There's only six all together in this Part. This is Part I. Part II is twice as long and already written out as well. So just review... I personally like Part II the best; it has 13 chapters. Part I is just introductory crap, but I hope you enjoy it so far and you stick with me for the next part cause that has an awesome ending no one's expecting. *smirk* 


	5. Blast From the Past

Thanks to my reviewers for supporting my story!  
  
Quiet Chaos- *blush* You're too kind. You made my universe with your comments. I'm glad I properly portrayed him and I'm glad you stuck with me to see it through. I just tried to subtly improve him, so I improved his language quite a bit and just tried to make him understand the world a bit more. Before Ryo just wanted to save the world; now he has purpose and direction, even if he is still a bit stupid about some things. Thank you very much. I appreciate your honesty. I hope you stay with me through the next Part, though I'm starting to be quite reluctant about putting it up. *chews nails* I'm not sure how everyone will react to the story.  
  
A/N: {I hope you all don't think he's just talking weird when he says, "do not" instead of "don't" and small things like that. –I just have the urge to express this- He's talking in more and more proper grammar throughout the story because most angels speak properly and Orion and Zoë talk a bit more with slang throughout the story, so they adjust to each other.}  
  
Bunch-o-Nuts- Thanks. I'd actually been toiling with this story for a while to fine-tune the story. I kinds just wanted to see how many reviews I'd get before posting the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. I was so antsy about it, I wanted to post the whole damn thing in one shot and be done with it. But where's the suspense in that? And trust me... if you read Part II, almost every chapter just so happens to fall on a suspense bit. Anyway, hope you like.  
  
Tschubi-chan- Thanks for the compliment. I appreciate all my reviewers.  
  
Feana-chan- *blush* Love? We? *blush* You're too kind. This measly old thing I've had sitting around for ages. A few years at least. Never posted anything else before. I'm just glad you like it at all.  
  
Az-Strawberry- I'm thrilled you like my story so much and yes, I have that sneaky habit of leaving off at little cliffhangers, just so you keep reading. To tell you the truth, the whole thing was just one long story, but to edit it and be able to remember where I was the night before I broke it up into chapters that are all pretty much the same size. Maybe a bit bigger in the next part. So what do you think of my OC's, Orion and Zoë? Who's your favorite character?  
  
This is the second to last chapter, so enjoy!  
  
Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 5 Blast From the Past  
  
*****  
  
Orion opened his physical bodies eyes and sighed. He touched his lips and stood up. Ryo's room was in a secluded part of the building that angels had created in the trees centuries ago.  
  
Orion walked back to his own room, informing everyone he met up with to leave him alone for the remainder of the night and morrow explaining that he wanted to be left alone for personal reasons. They spread the word and everyone pretty much stayed away from that corridor of the structure.  
  
*****  
  
Ryo slipped out of Seiji's grasp leaving his love to sleep some more and gain some strength. He walked around for a long while watching the sun, still relatively high in the sky. It would be another four hours until it got dark. Ryo would meet Orion soon, but he decided to go early.  
  
When he reached Orion's room he opened the door without knocking and shut it quickly putting all his weight on the door. He sighed; when he looked up, he saw Orion staring at him from the window. He wore baggy pants and an open over shirt. He left it open as the cool breeze teased his long silver hair.  
  
Ryo walked up to Orion and sat in the large window with him. They both stared out into the beautiful sky until they saw the sun start to set. It was about six o'clock now.  
  
"Orion?" Ryo whispered and Orion looked at him. "You don't have to do this. It doesn't matter either way. I don't plan on dying any time soon." Ryo spoke knowing that Orion probably knew better than he did. He strode over to the window and sat opposite of Orion patiently, just enjoying Orion's presence.  
  
"I will protect you with my life, Ryo, my heavenly spirit of light, my Cherub... but I don't want you to die without experiencing the true happiness you've had coming to you for the longest time. Please. Let me do this for you, just in case you can't get happy dreams back." Orion leaned forward closer to Ryo who sat up straight and stared out the window.  
  
"I'd like to repay you somehow." Ryo whispered eyeing Orion as he smiled, blushing. Ryo didn't need to be a psychic to understand what he wanted. "A kiss?" Ryo wondered looking at the clouds as they turned red and orange.  
  
"You don't have to give me anything in return. Your happiness is enough for..." Ryo had kissed Orion without warning. He threw his tongue into his mouth and craned Orion's neck so he could get a better angle. Orion enjoyed every second, but it ended too soon for him. Ryo pulled his hands away from Orion opening his eyes. "Thank you." Orion whispered. Ryo nodded and Orion's eyes wandered to his shoulder where the marks from his nails were. He had bled, he dug his nails so deep.  
  
He stood up with Ryo.  
  
They walked over to his bed and Ryo stood several feet away. Orion laid down gently and closed his eyes. He relaxed his body, a shimmer forming around his form. It began to manifest, changing shapes and colors until it formed a ghost of Orion's body. He let his spirit leave his body entirely and it floated off the bed and on the floor to stand in front of Ryo, naked. They both didn't move, as a gentle wind blew through the room and Ryo picked up his hand, ready to start. He lifted both of his arms to stick out totally. Orion's form did the same. Their fingers touched gently and that form of Orion started to disappear. They each took a step forward on the same foot and the two became one. Ryo's hair had been flying back as the two merged and now calmed to be on his back gently once again.  
  
Ryo opened his eyes and they glowed for a moment, but then nothing, he was normal again, but he felt stronger now. He looked over to the bed and saw Orion's form lying there as if asleep or in a coma. He left the room quickly out the window, using his wings to fly back around to his room. His wings felt stronger as well, but Ryo didn't want to waste the precious gift Orion had given him, he hurried sensing Orion inside of him somehow. The essence of Orion filled him, leaving him quite revived and energetic.  
  
He flew up to his window swiftly and a great breeze flowed through the room. Seiji awoke in time to see Ryo at the window, banishing his wings.  
  
"Out for a fly?" Seiji questioned smiling and Ryo nodded.  
  
"How was your sleep?" Ryo asked sweetly and Seiji gasped. He realized that Ryo had marks on his arm, and figured they were self-inflicted.  
  
"You couldn't sleep." He stated and Ryo looked at his arm. Ryo just gazed into Seiji's eyes calmly as Seiji walked up to him and called his Ronin power forth. He touched Ryo, healing the marks and pulled away gently.  
  
Orion felt that power now apart of his spirit as well. He sighed and tried to close his thoughts from what Ryo was about to do.  
  
Ryo let his hands wander over Seiji's body, down to his groin. Seiji groaned with pleasure putting his hands on Ryo's chest.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Ryo smiled and pushed him onto the bed. Seiji pulled Ryo down and switched it so he was on top. Seiji and Ryo rid themselves of the cloth barrier between themselves and sighed with relief as pure hot skin touched pure hot skin. Seiji gasped feeling Ryo's hotter body. He had always been a hotter temperature because of his element, but Seiji had never really felt Ryo like this. Seiji gave Ryo a thousand and one sensations kissing, sucking, and licking everything he could touch while constantly keeping one hand on Ryo's already hard shaft.  
  
Ryo's hands massaged Seiji's stiff body. Neither of them had done this, at least not for a good many years and they were both tense, but learning well.  
  
Much later on in the night Ryo and Seiji lay together in the heat of each other a comforter over them both. They were exhausted and weak. Seiji forced himself to stay awake while Ryo fell asleep. He wanted this night to be special and without terrors for Ryo.  
  
Eventually, sleep claimed Seiji after he was no longer able to resist its' call. Orion finally got to speak with Ryo freely then. He took Ryo to the plain in Ryo's mind to speak again.  
  
*****  
  
Ryo sat at the open gate that had been closed before. He was on the inside meaning his physical body was asleep, but he was barely inside. Orion's bare form floated up to him, slightly inside the gate.  
  
"Ryo? What's wrong?"  
  
Ryo sat there crying. He looked up to Orion's form and smiled.  
  
"It was wonderful." He breathed and looked back into his lap. Orion sat down with him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I feel it." He whispered. "Like you said. Death will come for me in my battle to free the others. I'm happy I was able to be with Seiji, but he will be broken. Who will look after him?" Ryo cried looking into Orion's eyes, but no sob came to his voice to make it waver. Orion opened his arms to Ryo and his friend fell into his warm arms openly. Ryo cried until he could feel Seiji moving with their physical bodies. He pulled away and pushed his way into the gray area again.  
  
Orion flew over to be behind him. He put his arms around Ryo.  
  
"You mustn't let him know. Act normal beautiful. He would rather that."  
  
Ryo smiled, sighing. Orion was right, as per usual.  
  
*****  
  
Ryo's physical body's eyes opened to see Seiji sitting up on his elbow with one hand on Ryo's chest.  
  
Ryo laid on his back still, missing Seiji's heat.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ryo asked moving onto his elbow.  
  
"You didn't have a nightmare?" Seiji asked happily and Ryo laughed feeling another tear come down his face. Seiji leaned forward and licked the tears away. "What are those for?" Seiji smiled and kissed Ryo again.  
  
"I'm so happy that we're finally together." Ryo whispered and Seiji leaned into his warmth. He cradled his head in the nape of Ryo's neck. Ryo held Seiji like there was no tomorrow for him.  
  
The morning had crept up on the two love birds and they got up to get dressed. Seiji pulled on his slacks and T-shirt, but he enjoyed watching Ryo dress.  
  
Ryo put on a very tight black shirt, then his baggy pants and funky shoes, that looked like Indian shoes. Pulling on some gloves with the fingers cut off he looked very punk-like. Seiji liked Ryo in his new outfit. It really brought out each individual muscle beautifully. They walked about the compounds holding hands until they ran into everyone else.  
  
"Feeling better?" Yuli questioned smiling and Ryo smiled too.  
  
"Did you two have a nice sleep last night?" Kento asked, insinuating a lot. Seiji blushed and Ryo smirked. He moved toward Cale and Rowen who had remained quiet for a long time and put his arms on their shoulders.  
  
"I bet you two had a *very* good sleep?" They blushed deeply as everyone else laughed. Ryo glared around to each of them.  
  
"It's only funny if you didn't do anything last night!" Ryo pointed out and saw everyone, but Kento and Yuli silenced. It embarrassed them as well and they shut up. White Blaze came running up and Ryo knelt down happily to welcome him open armed. The large tiger pinned Ryo to the ground as two angels came running up to the group. They seemed quite worried. Ryo looked up to them curiously from the ground.  
  
"Lord Ryo! The Master is nowhere to be found on the compound!" They complained.  
  
"Yes, I know. He's in his room resting." Ryo raised his eyebrow at the two as he scratched his friend's fur.  
  
"Would you please go fetch him!?" They cried, fidgeting. Ryo pushed White Blaze off and stood gracefully.  
  
"What has conspired now?" Ryo groaned and scowled again.  
  
"The Wraiths have shown themselves again! They insist on finding the Master and if they do not they will go on a killing spree!"  
  
Ryo scowled and waved the fledglings away. He turned back to his friends.  
  
"I have business to attend to! Please excuse me!" He snapped quickly and flew over them, headed through the trees to Orion's room.  
  
Seiji wasn't about to be left behind, he ran through the building asking people where Orion's room was. He wasn't in much luck as no one wanted to speak to him. When he started to threaten a few people with brute force, he got directions.  
  
*****  
  
Ryo made it there long before him though and kneeled on the bed in front of Orion's sleeping form. He relinquished Orion's spirit from his body, giving Orion all the power he had started with. Ryo felt very weakened afterward. Orion sat up knowing exactly what was going on. He caught Ryo as he fell onto his chest.  
  
Orion shook Ryo furiously. "Open your eyes, angel."  
  
Ryo opened his eyes and gasped. "What will we do?"  
  
"You should probably just stay here." Orion whispered as Seiji burst through the door and shut it quickly. He saw Ryo in Orion's arms and ran over to the bed. Orion was perfectly calm as was Ryo. No matter how bad it looked, Ryo trusted Seiji not to get worked up.  
  
"What happened? You were fine a moment ago!" Seiji shouted.  
  
"Orion had cast a spell on me to help me sleep without the terrors haunting me. It came with a price." Ryo whispered and Orion found the answer fairly accurate.  
  
Seiji sat down and pulled Ryo into his grasp. He called the power of the Halo and gave Ryo every bit he could spare. Ryo smiled and he and Seiji kissed for an instant then it was over. Ryo sat up and put his hand on Orion's shoulder.  
  
"We should go alone." Orion informed Seiji who hesitated, but Ryo glared at him determined.  
  
"I will get everyone back. Your power has given me the strength. Don't be afraid." Ryo smiled briefly.  
  
Seiji nodded reluctantly and they kissed again. Ryo put his whole heart into the kiss, using his tongue as well. He almost cried, but knew it would give him away. He smiled and stood up with Orion. They flew out the window going on the information Orion had picked up from being inside Ryo's head. He figured out what all of Ryo's dreams meant and knew exactly where the Wraiths were hiding.  
  
They headed to a river with swirling salts going around, under a bridge. It was the only place that the monsters could be. An evil dark cloud covered the bridge that normal people didn't seem to be able to see. Orion and Ryo landed swiftly on the very peaks of the bridge. They watched as the normally speeding cars below moved very slow and sped up as they left the bridge. Ryo tripped into Orion's grasp.  
  
"I feel dizzy." Ryo admitted holding his head. Orion didn't look surprised.  
  
"This cloud of magic is doing it. I am positive that this is the place. Let us dive into the waters and swim to the very bottom. I should be able to sense where the entrance to the cave is." Orion steadied Ryo near the side of the metal beam and Ryo put a hand on his stomach to stop him.  
  
"Won't the people see us?" He asked wobbling.  
  
"Yes, but this bridge is destroying their ability to care anymore. It doesn't matter much though they will only be a bit groggy for the rest of the day, then they will be fine."  
  
Ryo nodded and they leapt off the beam diving perfectly straight into the water. They kept their wings, knowing that it would give them a shield against the shock they were about to receive from jumping at that height.  
  
Their glossy white wings would also help them swim faster. They hit the water at sixty miles an hour and were completely protected. The freezing water was the only shock they had. Ryo swam ahead of Orion, feeling exactly where the dream had come from. Orion started to cry, and it was totally visible as perfectly clear water droplets leaked from his eyes. It was a drastic contrast to the murky water near the riverbed. Orion didn't want Ryo to die, but he felt helpless to stop it. He just wanted to stop Ryo from going any further and hold him for all eternity, but he couldn't stop the inevitable. It would happen one way or another.  
  
Orion sped up to be near Ryo as they both spotted the caves entrance. Ryo suddenly stopped and Orion stopped a few feet ahead of him. He looked questionably at Ryo, who merely floated there moving his wings so that he stayed in that spot. Ryo used his mind to talk to Orion.  
  
'I'm afraid to go in there.' He sighed. Orion swam up to him. He wanted to lean forward and kiss Ryo, but he figured that his companion wouldn't like that too much.  
  
'Everything will be alright. We will save Zoë, destroy this place of evil, and you will be able to dream again.'  
  
Ryo nodded and they kept going toward the cave. Entering, they saw a cemented pipe as an opening. It led up into a pool and a large underground cave. They got out of the water and Orion dried them both off. It was very quiet as they approached two large doors about a third the size of the bridge.  
  
The doors opened as they got closer without a fuss. Orion gaped as he saw the corridor of cylinders on each side of them. Ryo shuddered feeling like he was back in his dream again, only now he could see more of the cylinders clearer. These casings were smaller than the ones at the end of the hall, but large creatures still fit in them. The first case on Ryo's right held a girl with no clothes, but she also had no nipples, privates, or belly button, as if she weren't human. Ryo walked over to the plaque near her container and read:  
  
Mermaid of Seldar  
  
Ryo looked at her again and could tell that she did have the long nails, webbed hands and feet, and aqua marine color hair. The only thing she wore was a shell around her neck. It was said that a mermaid's shell, held her true voice.  
  
Orion tugged on Ryo's arm and pulled him further on. They passed many different creatures of all different types and sizes.  
  
Orion stopped at one man who floated in his tank with a miniature cat in his arms. He held onto it as if his life depended on it. Orion read the plaque, which said:  
  
Bounty Hunter of Coro  
  
Ryo came up on his side and pulled Orion across the lain to another girl dressed in a one piece of black and a vest and gloves. Her plaque was gold, and read:  
  
Sky Racer  
  
Master of Dragons  
  
They looked at each other oddly and walked on. Ryo eyed the werewolf he had seen in his dreams and stopped to look a little longer.  
  
"Why did the Wraith stop near him?" He whispered and Orion turned around quickly to look at the half man, half wolf creature. Ryo walked up to the glass and slowly touched his hand to the glass. He closed his eyes concentrating on the man inside. Orion interrupted him and pulled Ryo along before he could say a word.  
  
"We should keep moving." Orion insisted. Ryo saw the child in his dreams from the mid-evil period. She looked like she had been a very important person. On either side of them there were countless different people: important ones, royalty, peasants, warriors, the hunters, the hunted, ones that could morph... they had even passed an Atlantian. Ryo had wanted to marvel in his beauty a while longer, but Orion urged him on. They finally made it to the stairs Ryo had been dreading.  
  
There were the six cylinders from ceiling to floor that held more people than in his dreams. To his left there was a woman clad in a kind of ancient battle uniform Ryo had seen on some other person on the way down the hall. The mark on the side of her face was easier to notice as the color red from up close. It must have been with her since birth because it didn't come off in the slowly moving water.  
  
On the opposite wall was the statue of the tiger. It looked even more like White Blaze up close, still it seemed more ferocious. Its claws were longer, like its teeth and it also wore armor over its body. Ryo reached his hand out to the armor as it gleamed a brilliant gold. They continued on up the stairs until they reached the container next to the tiger. It held a tall girl with long hair reaching her back. She –like that tiger- didn't look happy to be there. There was a bandana on her forehead with a lot of slack in the back a little longer than her hair. Her clothes looked something like what the angels wear now as well.  
  
Orion looked at his wardrobe, then at this girl.  
  
"She can't be!" Orion rasped, and gulped down a breath quickly. He leaned forward looking at her plaque and gasped. Ryo quickly looked at the plaque.  
  
Arigazi  
  
Ruler of the Skies  
  
Ryo wondered what it meant, then he remembered Zoë telling him a story about the ruler of all angels who called herself Arigazi. She was a kind and gentle ruler, but she had died thousands of years ago in a battle over the Skies: A place where the angels had perfect rights to be, but warrior demons wanted it for their own. It had started a war, but Arigazi was the one to finish it and banish them away. She never came back from the battle, but everyone praised her for her great abilities in every category. She was therefore deemed, Ruler of the Skies.  
  
Ryo gasped and looked into Orion's frightened eyes.  
  
"How could anyone have captured the great and powerful Arigazi?" He questioned his voice breaking.  
  
"Orion!" Ryo pointed to the next container, holding Zoë. He rushed over watching her float there. He felt very helpless. She dawned her wings and her angelic apparel, but she only looked like her shell was there. Her soul was somewhere else it seemed. Ryo looked around to the last eight containers. An elf inhabited one, an over sized wolf in another, a dragon coiled up in another, and the last five containers held, to Ryo's horror, his friends!  
  
Those cylinders held no water though. The five sat in the cases asleep around the thrown. Seiji, Rowen, Cale, Sekmet, and Yuli. Dais, Kento and Sye were not there. He assumed they had gotten away, but how did the Wraiths get them here so fast? Orion and Ryo both looked up as they heard clapping and saw a figure started to walk down the steps out of the shadows. The Ronins awoke as he walked by them. Ryo scowled and Orion tried to rush up and be near Ryo's side, but with a wave of this man's hand Orion was frozen. Ryo stepped back a few steps and bumped into Arigazi's tank.  
  
He didn't want to come into contact with this shadowy figure and growled when the man got close to him. He stepped out of the shadows and leaned closer to Ryo who called his power as a Ronin to him. The man smiled.  
  
"Your power is beautiful." He whispered and licked his lips.  
  
"You like it so much?" Ryo turned up the heat so much it affected the girl in the tank he leaned against. She warily opened her eyes and saw Ryo burning up his power. She felt the warm rays and the power he was giving off. Her own power started to return and she started to move around. The supposed statue of a tiger at her side started to move, making it seem as though it weren't a statue. Some of the gold on his fur broke away and he could growl again.  
  
The man looked around at this, his green eyes flashing hatred. His thin body clenched in fear and anger. Seeing everyone around Ryo start to recover. He turned back angrily and called his Wraiths down from the ceiling with a swish of his hand. Hundreds of Wraiths surrounded them all. The Ronins inside the containers stood up afraid for Ryo. The Wraiths grabbed a hold of Orion keeping him from moving and they grabbed Ryo even tighter. One of them hit him in his gut so hard his knees buckled. The man turned to the Wraith and threw him in the other direction with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Let the boy be! You will not harm him!" The man calmed down and smiled at Ryo again, who looked at him scowling and trying to get a breath into his now bruised lung.  
  
"Sparticus!" Orion yelled. "Why have you taken all of these living beings hostage?" He screamed, fighting against the Wraiths holding onto his arms.  
  
"My dear, Orion!" He sarcastically grunted. "You have tried to take after that witch Arigazi and rule over the angels, but it will not be so! I will rule over them all and use this army I've created to do it with. Each creature with their own abilities, I can manipulate their moves with a potion I've created and I'll use them against anyone who stands in my way. I will rule over this world. You just watch!" Sparticus laughed maniacally.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even if you think I'm an evil maniacal bitch. Tell me what you think of my OC's???????? Who is your favorite character so far in the story? I'd appreciate it, even if you don't want to really write anything in the review if you could just write a name. I would love you forever. 


	6. Can Angels Really Die?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the last chapter. At least give me a decent comment on this one.  
  
silverwyvern() *blushes crimson red* I feel privileged with reviewers like you to compliment my stories. Your comments blow me away and I'm very happy that you seem to have become attached to my OC's. You'll definitely like the next Part in this series if they are your favorites and I'm thrilled you view my story as so original. I hope you enjoy the end of this part and stick with me for the next –cause between you and me it's better if you like the OC's! Of course it still revolves around my favorite Ronin characters and the OC's. *smirk* Enjoy.  
  
Bunch-o-Nuts- I promise I didn't really mean to be so cruel with these cliffhangers. When I divided up the story, though, it just so happened that the ending of the chapters landed on some very precarious spots. Thank you for your compliment and I'm glad that you're willing to wait for my chapters "diligently".  
  
Az-Strawberry- I'm honored that you like my OC's and you think they're well designed or "put together". I understand and appreciate you saying so. My own personal favorites are Orion, Ryo {of course} and a future character who appears in this chapter, but will be a bigger character in Part II. {I won't tell you who he is, but I have a feeling you'll like him. He's lovable.}  
  
CHAPTER 6 Can Angels Really Die?  
  
"What potion?" Orion yelled and watched as Sparticus pulled out a vile of green powder. He showed it to them then walked over to Ryo again. He offered it to Ryo to eat from his hand, but Ryo tried to fight against the Wraiths. He almost got free, but two more Wraiths jumped behind him keeping him still.  
  
"If you won't help me demonstrate the potion willingly, then we'll have to do it, unwillingly." Sparticus dumped some of the vile in his hand and blew it in Ryo's face. He tried not to breathe it in, but couldn't help it. Ryo slowly stopped struggling and went limp. His form fell to his knees, his eyes blackened. Orion screamed in agony. He struggled against the Wraiths that bound him to his spot. His angel and companion of two years, was being poisoned! His knees buckled and he started to cry in defeat. The potion was taking effect already. The life was disintegrating from Ryo's eyes. The Wraiths let Orion go and they flew away, to Sparticus' side.  
  
Sparticus laughed out loud.  
  
"Stand!" He shouted and Ryo stood unwillingly. Sparticus was thrilled ay his obedience. Ryo's body was moved according to Sparticus' bidding. "Turn to your friend!" Ryo turned to Orion who ogled Ryo, his eyes were completely black, his back was hunched slightly and his arms draped low, as if lifeless. "Destroy him!" He screamed happily. Ryo's eyes glowed for a moment, registering the order, then he charged Orion who flew away immediately. Ryo flew after him, easily accelerating to Orion's speed.  
  
He flew in front of Orion and threw his arms around him in a vice-like hold. Orion couldn't move and he was being squeezed tighter and tighter. Like a boa constrictor, Ryo was taking Orion's breath away. Orion had one last chance to save Ryo and himself. He couldn't stop Ryo's from moving so he kissed him, trying to trigger Ryo's senses back to reality, or they would both be doomed. That automatically stopped the vice-hold Ryo had.  
  
*****  
  
Inside Ryo's mind Orion saw a black mist surrounding Ryo's bare form. He was holding his head and looking around uncomprehendingly.  
  
"Kill him!"  
  
Orion heard the echo and so did the Ryo in this form. He was so confused of what to do he obeyed the voice from above.  
  
"No!" Orion yelled and Ryo stopped. He didn't know what to do. Orion flew over to him and grabbed Ryo's head tightly in his hands. He pushed his good energy around Ryo, destroying the black mist and Ryo was freed. He opened his eyes, and there the light of life and apprehension overtook him again.  
  
"What's going on?" He whispered still in the mental world.  
  
"You have to keep your mind away from his magic. It almost had you." Orion whispered and let their minds separate.  
  
*****  
  
As soon as he did a Wraith came down on him hard and knocked him right in the head. Orion went hurtling to the ground and another Wraith grabbed Ryo under his arms. He was so confused, he got caught. They hovered lower near the ground and Ryo struggled more. Orion was unconscious and the Ronins were trying to break free of the indestructible glass chamber. Ryo was baffled at what to do, he felt totally helpless.  
  
*****  
  
Suddenly, he was back in his own mind world. A beautiful woman was in front of him with long silver hair. Her hair was tied back with a black bandana –the cloth reached past her butt- and her eyes stared gently at Ryo. She was mere inches from him. His instincts told him to jump back and get defensive, his mind and body told him to stay put.  
  
"I will right everything that Sparticus has wronged if you set me free."  
  
Ryo looked her over. She wore clothes in this world, which was odd. She wore a waist coat, tight black pants under that and knee high boots.  
  
"Who are you?" Ryo whispered. He was almost speechless. Her voice felt as soft as snow falling.  
  
"I am Larean Kenshin, but my companions call me Arigazi."  
  
A/N: {Ignore her last name –Kenshin- if you know where it's from. I was at a loss for names at the moment and that one just happened to be in my head. No relation. Trust me.}  
  
Ryo raised his eyebrows in shock.  
  
"Ruler of the Skies?" Ryo questioned. She nodded, not smiling at all.  
  
"You must trust me. I need you to call your friends' power to you once more, like with your Armor of Inferno. I have seen you do it. Use your powers once more and blaze them in an inferno of light so that I might break free of my casing. Will you help?"  
  
Ryo nodded. He had a feeling...  
  
"What about...?" He started and Arigazi put her finger to his lips.  
  
"I will answer all of your questions after we have stopped Sparticus." She smiled and Ryo nodded again. He didn't know why, but he trusted this woman completely, and it wasn't because of the stories he'd heard, it was just a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him she was trustworthy.  
  
*****  
  
Ryo returned to a stronger frame of mind. He lit up his power as if he were going to start with the Armor of Inferno, even without his sub-armor or power sphere.  
  
"Ryo!" Sye shouted running down the hall, all of them clad in their armors. Sparticus sent Wraiths to block their way. Kento and Dais were right behind Sye, trailed by White Blaze who growled loudly.  
  
"Everyone! Send me your power!" Ryo shouted and they were all taken aback. Ryo was totally serious and after looking around for a moment Sye closed his eyes, his symbol of trust glowing on his forehead. A ball of light blue glowed around him and it shot to Ryo. Kento and Dais did the same, justice and serenity. A ball of orange and violet/gray flew toward Ryo. Seiji leaned back calling the power of the Halo to him, wisdom. Rowen, sent his power to Ryo, life. Cale, and Sekmet sent their power to Ryo as well and Ryo was complete. He had more than enough power, but his was being drained.  
  
The Wraith that bound Ryo was retreating from the enormous light and power that was passing through the Ronin.  
  
He exploded with power pushing the Wraiths far away from him. Ryo burst with all this power as everyone ogled at the excitement of it.  
  
A green ball of powder flew at Ryo and hit him dead in the face. He fell out of the air and was caught easily on the ground by Sparticus who smiled.  
  
"Naughty, Ryo! You shouldn't have done that."  
  
Ryo squinted trying to stay awake, he felt so weak having all that power go through him. Sparticus laughed, but not for long. He heard cracks in the cylinder next to him. Arigazi was awake and pressing against the glass with all her might. "You'll never break that." He laughed, but when he saw a large crack as thick as the glass he stepped back quickly, just as it shattered. Ryo fell to the side hitting his head on the edge of the stair. His head bleeding, he was unconscious and so weak even his mind was unobtainable.  
  
Arigazi jumped out of the cylinder and shook herself off like a dog. She turned to the tiger next to her and threw a ball of light at him. The golden shell shattered and he was set free. He shook his shining golden fur ridding himself of the casing that had kept him still for so long and let out a roar that shook the entire cavern with its ferocity.  
  
Arigazi jumped into the air attacking all of the Wraiths. Each and every one of them attacked her and she destroyed a few of them, but there were too many. Coming back down to the ground, she turned to her tiger, whose voice talked to her telepathically.  
  
'Your swords!' He shouted and Arigazi took her swords from her tiger's mouth. They started to glow the second they touched her skin. She smiled and went back at attacking the now more fearful Wraiths.  
  
A/N: {Okay, I admit I ripped off of White Blaze a bit, or I should say Black Blaze, but this tiger doesn't always carry those swords. He just happened to have them at the time. Kind of like some suits of arms have swords crisscrossing through them. Etc.}  
  
"Goldeye!" Arigazi yelled, meaning her tiger. "Set the Mystic Five free!" She yelled as she fought and Goldeye went to the containers holding the elf, the werewolf, the warrior Sky Racer: Master of Dragons, another warrior Centauri of Garranto, and the Bounty of Coro. Each of them jumped out of their tanks and started to fight off some of those Wraiths. All of the Wraiths were destroyed within minutes.  
  
White Blaze growled at Sparticus as he tried to get away past the cat.  
  
"Stupid cat!" Sparticus yelled and threw powder in his eyes. He tried to get by the great cat and was confronted by Goldeye.  
  
'Where do you think you're going?' Goldeye smirked –a frightening thing for him to do- and roared alerting all the warriors to Sparticus, who scowled at Goldeye.  
  
"How dare you?!" He screamed. Sye, Dais, and Sekmet came up to stand next to White Blaze, but Sparticus put all his worries on Arigazi and Goldeye.  
  
"You will not escape to the depths of this world, Sparticus! Even if you were to manage to run away like a coward, there is nowhere you can run and nowhere you can hide! Not after what you did to the Mystic Five and I! You do not deserve to live!" Arigazi's eyes glowed yellow as her body powered up. Her swords caught fire and Sparticus tried to jump back. The Ronins kept him there, by their mere presence behind him and Goldeye's gaze kept him still. Arigazi leapt at Sparticus and he breathed his last breath just then.  
  
Blood spilled everywhere and the shock waves of the attack shattered every tank in the entire room, freeing at least a hundred different warriors who all looked to Arigazi as she powered down.  
  
"Warriors!" Arigazi yelled to them all in a common tongue they could all understand. "You have been captured by Sparticus, but now he is slain and you are free to make a new life for yourselves in this day and age. It is the twentieth century now and many things have changed! I will find a way to return you home if you do so desire, but it must be done after this is cleared up. Please swim your way to the surface and hide in the trees! I will be up after destroying this evil place!" They all cleared out and Arigazi put her swords in sheaths behind her back. She walked up to the Ronins who had all stayed behind.  
  
Seiji held Ryo in his arms. Ryo's head was bleeding fiercely and his breathing was shallow and normal of anyone who was dying. He looked up as Arigazi approached. She knelt down with Goldeye peering at Ryo over her shoulder.  
  
"Ryo of Wildfire, you have shown great bravery today. I owe you my life and for that I will always be in your debt." She whispered in the tone she had talked to him before. Her voice was so peaceful and soft.  
  
"Orion. Where is he?" Ryo demanded desperately.  
  
Arigazi looked up and saw him. She left Ryo's side and went to Orion. She picked him up and brought him to be by Ryo's side, while cradling his head to her bosom. Ryo lifted his shaking hand to touch Orion's arm. "Will he make it?" Ryo gasped.  
  
Arigazi looked at Ryo adoringly.  
  
"You are truly one of a kind, Wildfire. You deserve the gift of virtue. For all that you have done, I will bring back this fallen warrior's life."  
  
Ryo smiled, his eyes glazing over.  
  
"What about Ryo!?" Seiji yelled, frightened for his loves life. Ryo wanted to tell Seiji not to yell, but he was too weak.  
  
"I do not have the gift to heal the living." Arigazi whispered touching her hand to Orion's face. His entire body glowed, every injury he had gotten erased. He opened his eyes slowly after the light left him and sat up.  
  
"Arigazi! What...?" Orion looked around then to Ryo's dying form. "Ryo!" He shouted and got closer to his life long friend and companion.  
  
"You are *the* Arigazi!?" Sye asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Why can't you save Ryo then!?" Yuli yelled, crying. They all looked hopefully at Arigazi.  
  
"I haven't the power to heal the living, but to revive the dead." She whispered. Orion looked shocked. He looked at himself.  
  
"I...?"  
  
Arigazi nodded.  
  
"Let me see him." She whispered and Seiji reluctantly let go of Ryo, who sighed. He looked up to Arigazi. She went inside his mind.  
  
*****  
  
"Wildfire? What will you do?"  
  
Ryo's mind looked at Arigazi and cringed, his last energy going to his mind.  
  
"So much rides on this decision. Will I stay with Zoë and Orion or with Seiji and the others?" He asked himself and sighed. Arigazi laughed shaking her head.  
  
"No, that is an easy one. I can give you permanent wings and being the leader of the angels I can make our home here, but what I asked you was would you rather die here and end your long painful journey, or would you rather die, and be brought back? I can not promise a peaceful time ahead of you. There will be more hardship and sorrow." Arigazi's eyes were very gentle. Ryo sighed.  
  
"As long as those nightmares do not haunt me I can live with any problem that comes my way." Arigazi and Ryo both smiled and it was decided.  
  
*****  
  
Ryo reached out his hand to Seiji.  
  
"My love." Ryo gasped. Seiji leaned closer, crying. "Wait for me." He whispered and died with his last breath. Seiji gapped leaning closer and crying on Ryo's chest. Arigazi touched his shoulder and he looked up to her as she smiled. All his friends behind him also cried. Seiji stood up and wiped away his tears. Arigazi stayed sitting with Ryo in her arm delicately.  
  
"Goldeye." Arigazi called turning to her tiger. "Take them to the surface and wait for me. I will take Ryo." Goldeye nodded and took off down the hall. When no one followed him Goldeye turned back and roared a fearful sound that made them all cringe.  
  
'Now! We must leave before this structure gives way!' They all ran, looking at Ryo for what they thought was the last time. After they were all gone Arigazi and Ryo were the only ones left.  
  
Arigazi smiled pulling her force field away from the ceiling and letting it collapse. She used her power and disappeared with Ryo to another dimension. The entire cave collapsed on itself and there was no trace of what there once was.  
  
*****  
  
"Ryo."  
  
Ryo opened his eyes to see Arigazi in front of him.  
  
"Am I dead?" He asked and Arigazi laughed shaking her head. "I'm alive?" He questioned. Arigazi nodded once and pointed behind him. Ryo saw he had wings and looked shocked. They were his, grown by him. He could feel them as if they were a part of him, not just temporary, but permanent. He smiled. Arigazi pointed her thumb down and Ryo saw the entire city before him. They were flying above it. Ryo looked up smiling and saw hundreds of angels. They were floating in the air around Arigazi and him. "What's going on?"  
  
"You are part of the Skies." Orion whispered in his ear and Ryo was shocked, but overjoyed to see him there. He embraced Orion thankful to see him again. Turning back, Ryo realized Arigazi was covered in the light she had used as power before.  
  
"Skies?" Ryo asked looking at Arigazi. He suddenly wondered how she could float there, without wings.  
  
"The Skies are where I rule, remember? Orion and you will be partners in controlling it."  
  
Ryo gaped at her as Orion nodded.  
  
"I can't accept though. I want to be with Seiji." Ryo looked saddened.  
  
"Of course, you can live with Orion in the Skies or on the Earth, but either way you are a part of the council, if you wish to be. Orion will make no decision without you and if he gets out of line, I'll whip him into shape. Zoë will be at your right hand to assist and advise you." Ryo smiled as Zoë hung herself on his left arm. She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thanks for coming for me." She whispered and looked back at Arigazi as she spoke.  
  
"The Mystic Five are a group of warriors that helped me in the war over the Skies. They have the utmost loyalties to you two right now. They will live on Earth, but you may call on them whenever you feel they are needed. I have sent the time travelers back to their own dimensions with my remaining strength so now all is right, it is now as if Sparticus was never there."  
  
"What about you?" Ryo questioned almost afraid to hear the answer.  
  
Arigazi smiled and pointed above her head. A halo floated there and Ryo gasped.  
  
"You're dead!" He shouted. Arigazi nodded.  
  
"Using all that power killed me like it did you, but I can't be brought back." She continued to smile warmly.  
  
Ryo looked depressed.  
  
"But...?" He started. Arigazi waved her hand silencing him.  
  
"I should have died a long time ago. I'm glad I lived long enough to see you though, Wildfire. Goldeye will stay with Orion in the sky so don't worry about him. Your friends are all fine, so you may return to them now if you like." Arigazi smiled still. Ryo couldn't help it, he smiled as well.  
  
"Thank you. You've done so much for me. I owe you."  
  
Arigazi shook her head.  
  
"Just carry on with your life. Continue to be the wonderful person you are and I will be happy. If you need my council, call me in your dreams, but I think you three will have everything under control."  
  
All of the angels bowed their heads as Arigazi started to disappear into thousands of light particles being swept away in the soft kisses of the wind.  
  
"Good-bye!" Arigazi whispered smiling as one single tear fell off of her face and floated over to Ryo. It hit his forehead washing away all of his problems with the Wraiths blood inside him.  
  
*****  
  
He opened his eyes and he was on the ground. The angels were gone, like his wings, and he was in front of the mansion again.  
  
All the Ronins came out with Seiji at the head of them.  
  
Ryo sighed.  
  
"Seiji." He whispered, to the sight for sore eyes. Seiji ran into his grasp and they twirled in the sun's hot rays around many times kissing and only separated when the rest of the Ronins ran around him pushing him into the house.  
  
Ryo looked back up into the sun once more before going inside. He saw the winds and clouds form the sweet curves of Arigazi's body as she waved to Ryo and he smiled before being thrown into the house.  
  
"I'm home." Ryo whispered.  
  
The End  
  
Part II coming soon. Same title, different part. Last Part.  
  
A/N: Yah!!! It's done. Well, that part anyway. I was just wondering of my wonderful viewers, if they could tell who is their favorite character so far in the story. I'd appreciate it, even if you don't want to really write anything in the review if you could just write a name. I would love you forever. You might have a different favorite now than before, or you may have the same. I'd appreciate all input! Even if you love them all! About the next Part... if you love the story the way it is, then don't read the next part and just admire my handiwork so far. Personally, I like the second Part much better, but... I'm kinda skittish to put it up. I don't know if you'll hate me for it, so fair warning... If it does go up.... If I get enough reviews, then it'll go up and I hope you like it, but I'm having so self doubt. Tell me what you think. If you think there's room for another part or not. Thanks again to all my wonderful and loyal reviewers. 


End file.
